Under the Hole of Doom
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: A new girl comes and everyone believes she's nothing but a crazy girl who always carries her stuff rabbit animal. But to Zim and Dib, she seems to be keeping something.
1. Chapter 1

**_Under the Hole of Doom_**

**Hello everyone. Forgive me for those who have read "Assassian Invader" but I couldn't think of how to end that story. So... As a way for suddenly deleting it, here is this new story. It talks about how a new girl comes to town who may be as crazy as someone we know.**

_**Chapter 1: Here Comes the Crazy**_

_It was the start of a new year for Skool, and a new student has transfered into Ms. Bitters' class. Everyone turned their heads when the principal came in. They all looked around to get a good look at the new student who was hidden behind the principal._

"'She was always a troubled one' they say. I'm a bit worried about her, do you think you can handle her?"

Ms. Bitters looked at the girl. She had black hair touching her shoulders, beautiful emerald green eyes, she was wearing a beautiful indigo dress, black shoes, a ribbon around her neck, and she held a white rabbit with a blue nose.

"Oh she'll get along just fine." Ms. Bitters said then the principal turned to face the class.  
>"Everyone, this is Ecila. She has just moved from Europe. Everyone be nice to her. Ecila say hello." The principal said then the girl jumped a little. She held her hand then waved at the class. The principal sighed then looked at Ms. Bitters.<br>"I leave it to you."

When he left, Ms. Bitters placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
>"Ecila you will sit behind Dib." She said then Dib's eye widen when Ecila walked past him to sit in the seat behind him. When Ms. Bitters was talking, Dib turned his head to get a look at the new girl. She was looking down and gently stroking her rabbit's ears.<p>

"Ummmm... Ecila right? Where are from? Like which part of Europe, I mean."

Ecila looked up at him then she tried to speak but she looked back down. Dib rolled his eyes then turned his head back.

"London..." A soft voice spoke then Dib blinked and turned his head back to face Ecila. She looked at Dib and open her mouth.  
>"I'm from London..." She said in a very soft tone. Dib nodded then smiled.<br>"Well, it's nice to meet you Ecila. I'm Dib Membrane. I hope we could get along since the principal told us to be nice to you."

"It doesn't really matter... Everyone is gonna be mean to me anyway..." Ecila whispered, looking down and holding her rabbit's hand. Dib looked at her rabbit then back at her.  
>"Why would you think that? That everyones' gonna be mean to you?"<p>

"Because I'm crazy..." Ecila answered in an almost loud voice, barely loud enough for Dib to hear it. Dib looked at her with worried eyes then smiled, trying to cheer her up.  
>"Don't let that get you down, Ecila. Heck, I'm pretty crazy myself."<p>

"You are...?" Ecila asked, looking up to see Dib.

"Well, pretty much everyone in here thinks I'm crazy, but you know what? Being crazy just proves that you have a goal and you want to get to the truth so badly that you'd be willing to do anything." Dib said then Ecila gasped softly. She nodded then smiled gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Voices_**

_"Hey, did you hear about the new girl?"_

_"Yeah, I did."_

_"She's crazy. Always whimpering and crying; like a baby."_

_"She even carries a stuff animal with her!"_

_"That just proves she's nothing but a crazy crybaby!"_

_Ecila was sitting behind the tree, she was crying and sobbing softly while holding her bunny rabbit._

"Make it all go away Bumpkin..."

"Hey." Someone said then Ecila gasped, looking up to see Zim.  
>"You in my spot, new girl."<p>

"I'm sorry..." Ecila apologized, her eyes still watery then she wiped her eyes. Zim turned his head then made a frustrated noise and sat next to her.  
>"Why are you crying, new girl?" He asked then Ecila looked at him. She sniffled then rested her chin on her knees.<br>"Everyone is making fun of me... Calling me crazy and a crybaby..."

"So what?" Zim said then Ecila looked at him.  
>"Being crazy just proves you're different. Don't let any of those FILTHY STINK CHILDREN get you down."<p>

Ecila sniffled then nodded.  
>"Thank you..."<p>

"By the way, new girl. What's with the thing you're holding?" Zim asked, pointing at Ecila's rabbit.

"Oh. This is my rabbit, Bumpkin. I always carry him with me because I get so lonely." Ecila said, hugging her rabbit then Zim looked at the rabbit than at her.

"Oh, and my name isn't new girl... It's Ecila..."

"Ecila...? Very well, I am Zim. Got it memorized?" Zim asked, pointing at his forehead. Ecila nodded then Zim smiled.  
>"Good. Cuz that is the last time Zim will repeat his name to you."<p>

"You just repeated your name again... And to yourself..." Ecila said then Zim made a small choke noise.  
>"THAT IS DIFFERENT YOU BUNNY GIRL! WHEN ZIM SAYS HIS NAME TO ZIM IT MEANS HE'S AWSOME!"<p>

"You just said it again. Twice..."

"SILENCE!" Zim screeched then he started running while screaming,  
>"I AM ZIM!"<p>

Ecila giggled then stood up. She dusted her dress then suddenly bumped into Dib.  
>"Oh? Ecila, there you are. Were you just talking to Zim?"<p>

"Yes... Is that a bad thing...?"

"I wouldn't trust him, Ecila. He's an alien..." Dib whispered then Ecila's eyes widden.  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Did you not see the green skin and no ears?" Dib asked then Ecila shook her head.  
>"I just thought he was very sick..."<p>

"Trust me on this, Ecila. He isn't sick. He's too energetic to be sick. But there is a part of him that's sick; his mind..." Dib said then Ecila held her rabbit and gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Psychiatrist Who Wants to Help_**

_After school, Ecila was walking somewhere when Dib happens to spot her._

"Ecila! Wait up!"

When Dib caught up to her, he looked at her with worried eyes.  
>"Where are you heading to...?"<p>

"My psychiatrist, Dr. Charles."

"Psychiatrist? Is it that bad...?"

"Kinda..." Ecila answered as she looked down. Dib walked in front of her then held his arms out.  
>"How about I follow you? That way, you won't feel so lonely."<p>

Ecila looked at him then she held her rabbit.  
>"Well, it would be nice of you to watch Bumpkin while I go talk to Dr. Charles."<p>

"Bumpkin?"

"My rabbit. Dr. Charles feels uneasy when I bring Bumpkin into his office. Says he thinks Bumpkin does nothing but stare at him."

"Uhhhhh... Sure. I'll watch Bumpkin while you go speak to Dr. Charles." Dib said then Ecila started walking.

* * *

><p>In an office, Dib looked around to see that it was just a normal psychiatrist office.<p>

"Could you tell your friend to leave, Ecila?"

"Sure. Dib do you mind waiting outside with Bumpkin?"

"Um, sure." Dib said then Ecila looked at her rabbit. She gave him one last hug before giving it to Dib. Dr. Charles closed the door then Dib sat in the hall waiting. He looked at Ecila's rabbit then blinked.  
>"So... This your first time leaving your owner?" He asked then there was nothing but silence.<br>"What am I doing? Talking to a rabbit. Like the rabbit is even gonna listen to me or pretty much talk to me."

_"Save her... Help her..." _A voice said then Dib gasped. He looked around the hall to see if a door was open, but all the doors were closed.

"What was that...? I could've sworn I heard... No, it couldn't be..." Dib said then he looked at the door that has Dr. Charles name on it.

* * *

><p>"Now, Ecila... What's wrong?"<p>

"My mom and dad are gone..."

The doctor wrote something down then he looked at Ecila who was lying on a long couch.  
>"What else is wrong?"<p>

"Something's... Broken..."

"What's broken, Ecila?"

"...I am..." Ecila answered then Dr. Charles started writing again.  
>"Come now, Ecila; it's just a dream."<p>

"No... It isn't... It's not a dream... It's a memory... My memories..."

"Now Ecila, relax..."

"No... The fire... Mom! Dad!" Ecila whimpered.

"Forget it, Ecila. You must let it go."

"I can't... I'm trapped... In my past..."

"No, Ecila. Discard that awful memory. Go to your happy place. Remember all the wonderful happy times."

"I don't think I can Dr. Charles... My happy place is gone... It is shattered; it is dead to me..."

"You speak nonsense dear. Now Ecila. Where are you?" Dr. Charles asked.

"I'm... I'm in a meadow... With a friend... Everything is different... It's so unfamiliar to my mind, but I feel like I've been here before..."

"Very good. This is good. You're starting to forget."

"Wh-what's happening...? Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." Dr. Charles answered.

"Bumpkin..."

"That's not right, what is he doing there?"

* * *

><p>In Ecila's dream, she was in a meadow when her bunny Bumpkin started quivering.<p>

"Is something wrong Bumpkin?"

"Something wrong...? EVERYTHINGS GOING HORRIBLY WR-WRONG!" Bumpkin screamed then his skin started melting. Ecila gasped then her rabbit's bones clattered and fell.

* * *

><p>"No! Anything but that!"<p>

"Don't struggle, Ecila! Let your new happy place imerge."

"Pollution... Destruction... It's all killing me... My happy place is destroyed! Everything is going to ruins!"

"Forget it. You'll be awaken at the sound..."

Ecila screamed then woke up.

"Now... Don't you feel better?" Dr. Charles asked then Ecila hugged her legs and started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Her Past_**

_When Dib heard Ecila scream, he started knocking on the door._

"Hello? Dr. Charles? Is Ecila okay?" Dib asked then the doctor opened the door. Dib looked to see Ecila crying when he looked up at the psychiatrist, it looked like he had failed.

"What happen Dr. Charles?"

"I think it's best if we talked outside." The psychiatrist said then he and Dib were out in the halls. He closed the doors then faced Dib.  
>"So far, it has been like this ever since Ecila lost her parents in a fire."<p>

"A fire?" Dib repeated.

"Yes. So far, Ecila blames herself that it was her fault that her parents died."

"How did the fire even start, Dr. Charles?"

"Reports say that her pet animal knocked over a lamp and caused the fire. But Ecila doesn't believe that..."

Dib looked down then the psychiatrist spotted the rabbit. Bumpkin was staring at the pyschiatrist then Dib looked up.  
>"Mind if I speak to her for a moment. I'm sure she's still in terrible shock." Dib said then Dr. Charles opened the door. Dib walked towards Ecila then held her rabbit.<p>

"Ecila? Someone wants to talk to you." Dib held Bumpkin up and held his little arms.

"Bump...kin...?"

"'Hello, Ecila. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Come one, smile. Think of your happy place.'" Dib said, pretending to be Ecila's rabbit.

"I can't... It was horrible..."

"'Now now, Ecila. Try to think back. Who gave me to you?'"

"Mom and dad gave you to me." Ecila answered then Dib gave Bumpkin to her. She hugged her rabbit then Dib turned to face Dr. Charles.

"I believe that her happy place is that little rabbit she always holds. Now... Don't you believe that having her forget and trying to find a happy place is just a waste of your time?"

Dib looked at him then the pyschiatrist sighed.

"Try telling that to the other psychiatrist that Ecila had."

"Others?"

"Yeah, there were many due to the fact that she's been suffering and struggling." Dr. Charles said then Dib placed a hand over his mouth.  
><em>If Ecila needs so many psychiatrists, then it must mean she's been having some trouble back then... I'll have to look up some of the files...<em>

"By the way, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Dib Membrane."

"Ah. Professor Membrane's son. Well, I'm just glad Ecila is making new friends. She hasn't had any because of... You know..."

Dib nodded then looked at Ecila.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: The Horrible Dreams_**

_In Zim's house, Zim was working on his next plan when his computer beeped about intruders coming at a 15 feet distance._

"What is it this time, computer? Probably Dib with his SNEAKY tricks!"

_"No master... It seems to be that... New girl..."_

"WHAT? NEW GIRL!" Zim repeated, then on the monitor, it showed Ecila walking to a house not too far from Zim's.

"Oh no! Oh no! This is bad; SO VERY BAD! If she ever so sees me, she'll probably ask to come over, then she'll find my base, then she'll go tell the Dib-thing and then-!"

He took a big gasp.  
>"OUR MISSION WILL FAIL!" He yelled then he started to panic. When Gir came down to see his master panicking, he started copying him.<p>

"GIR! This is no laughing matter! That girl is threat to our mission!"

"The new girl? But she seems so nice and harmless." Gir said as he hugged himself.

"You make think she's harmless, but mark my words; we can never trust the enemy... No matter how innocent they look..." Zim said then Gir was writing something on the floor.

* * *

><p>At night, Ecila was sleeping while holding her rabbit. She suddenly moaned as she started having nightmares.<p>

"No... No... I can't..."

_"Don't forget... We're all mad here... We're all mad here..."_

Suddenly Ecila screamed so loud that almost everyone in the neighborhood heard it. Zim, startled by the scream, suddenly jumped, hitting his head so hard on the ceiling.  
>"D'oh! What the-? Who screamed?"<p>

_"Master, it came from that new girl's home."_

Suddenly the door bell rang.

_"And apparentlly she's here..."_

"What? Oh no! How does she know where I live? Probably the Dib-moron told her where I lived, not to mention he must've told her about my true IDENITY...!" Zim said then he rushed to the front door, while putting on his disguise. When he open the door, Ecila was there. She wore a long dress nightgown, was bare footed, and she held her rabbit.

"Ecila! What are _you_ doing here?" Zim hissed then Ecila whimpered.  
>"Please... You have to help me..." She whispered in a soft tone.<p>

"_Me_? Help_ you?_ **Me**?"

"Yes... Please, Zim..." Ecila begged.

"Why should the almight ZIM-! Help you?"

"Please, Zim... I'm begging you... I'll even go on my knees and beg until you say yes..."

_I like how this girl thinks... Well, she is begging for MY help. I'm surprised she didn't go ask the Dib-stink._

"Very well. I'll be nice and '_help_' you. But in return, I shall erase your memory of what you saw after I '_help_' you." Zim said as he put the air quotes on the word "Help".

* * *

><p>In Zim's base, Ecila was strapped to a cold metal table. Zim walked towards her then stared at her.<br>"Now, what sort of help do you want from the almighty ZIM!"

"I need you to look inside my memories..."

"Heh?" Zim asked, looking at the girl strapped to the table.  
>"That's it? Nothing else?"<p>

"Well... I figure if you looked into my memories... Maybe you could get rid of the memories that are giving me these horrible nightmares..."

"Alright, alright, alright... I'll help you out, since you already seen my base and all..." Zim said then he placed a device on Ecila's head. Zim then put some goggles that were connected to the device. When he turned it on, Zim started screaming. He threw the goggles off then hugged himself quivering with fear.  
><em>What was that...? Where was that horrible place...? <em>Zim thought then he looked at Ecila. Ecila tried to get up then the Irken Invader gasped.

"Computer! Erase the girl's memories of the base-! NOW!"

_"Erasing!" _The computer obeyed then Ecila gasped then she was still. Zim pressed a button then the girl went through a tube then outside Zim's lawn. Ecila woke up then held her head.  
>"What happen...? Where am I...? What am I doing here...? Where's...? Where's Bumpkin? Bumpkin?"<p>

Ecila started to panic then she ran off. Inside Zim's house, Gir was holding Ecila's rabbit.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Disappearance_**

_It was three days since Ecila hasn't been coming to Skool and Dib was begining to worry. He suspects that this has something to do with Zim. When school was done, and Zim walking home, Dib followed him._

"What have you done with Ecila?"

"I didn't do anything to the crazy girl."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"How so?" Zim asked, turning to face the human boy.

"You flinch every time I say her name. Ecila!"

Zim flinched then looked around.

"So it was your fault that Ecila is missing! You did something to her! Admitt it!"

"I've done nothing to her! For all I know, it is her who did something to me! Giving me these HORRIBLE VISIONS!"

"Wait...? Visions? Visions of what?"

"Some sort of horrible place... It was begining to crumble; going into ruins..."

Dib placed a hand under his chin then remembered Dr. Charles mentioning that Ecila yelled that her happy place is was going to ruins.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Three nights ago, when I erased her memories of her seeing my base."

"YOU ERASED HER MEMORIES!" Dib yelled grabbing Zim by the shirt.

"I had to... But before she left, she forgot her rabbit."

"Her rabbit? Bumpkin? Oh poor Ecila! She must be running around all alone without her rabbit! I better go grab it!" Dib said, running towards Zim's house.

"Hey! Don't you go into the house of Zim!" Zim said as he ran after Dib. When the two boys got to the Irken's house, they saw Gir chasing a white rabbit that looked like Ecila's rabbit.

"Bumpkin?" Dib called then Bumpkin gasped.  
>"There you are... Please tell this crazy dog to leave me alone..." The rabbit doll cried then Zim walked towards Gir.<br>"No! Bad Gir! Leave the rabbit alone!" Zim said then Gir made a sad face then Zim gave him his piggy that he hid from when he was fixing his base.

"You're alive? How is this possible?"

"Please... There isn't much time... My master... She's been kidnapped..."

"Kidnapped?" Dib repeated then Bumpkin nodded.  
>"She was kidnapped by the Queen of Hearts..."<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zim interrupted the white rabbit doll.  
>"What's a queen?"<p>

"A queen is a ruler over a country or a land." Bumpkin explained then Zim nodded.  
>"Please... I need you both to save my master... Time is running out! You have to help me!"<p>

"I'll help you out! For one thing, I care about Ecila. The second thing, I'm still curious as to how you're alive and all..."

"And why should the almighty ZIM help you, rabbit boy?"

"Because if you help me, you could overthrow the queen and rule the place that is keeping Ecila prison..."

"I will do it! Take me to this place, rabbit boy!" Zim said then Bumpkin started hopping. As the two boys followed the rabbit doll, he lead them to a huge old dead tree.

"It's just over there..." Bumpkin said then he hopped closer to the tree then found a hole inside the tree.  
>"Here it is... Just go through his hole..." Bumpkin said then he hopped to the side so that the boys could go first. Dib looked down at the hole then he fell along with Zim. Bumpkin jumped down the hole and they all fell down until everything went black.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: The White Queen_**

_When Zim and Dib woke up, they noticed that they were in a white room. _

"Bumpkin?" Dib called then the white rabbit doll hopped towards the boys.  
>"Oh. Thank goodness you're both awake. I was worried that the fall must've broke your bones..."<p>

"We're fine... But where are we?"

"You are in the White Queen's castle, Queen Malissa. Her highness will be seeing you both shortly." Bumpkin said then Dib and Zim stood up, groaning from their fall. Suddenly they heard horns blowing then a young lady walked into the room. She had snowy white hair, clear eyes, and was wearing a white dress. Bumpkin bowed then he nudged his head to the boys. Dib bowed but Zim was just looking around, until Dib kicked Zim's legs, knocking him down and making him hit his face on the floor.

"My children, rise."

Dib and Bumpkin stood up then Zim struggled to stand up.

"Your highness... I have brought these two boys from the outside world..."

"Ah. Well done Bumpkin. I suppose these two are willing to travel."

"Travel? I didn't agree to travel! I only came to this place so that I can rule it!"

"My dear child... I'm afraid you can't rule it, for this place is at its ruins..."

"CURSE YOU, BUMPKIN!" Zim screamed then Bumpkin hid behind Dib.

"But... If you help the poor rabbit, I will be sure to reward you both for your bravery." The White Queen said then Zim crossed his arms and scoffed.  
>"Very well..."<p>

"The journey to the Queen of Hearts castle will be long and grousome..." Bumpkin said then he hopped towards Dib. He suddenly held a ball of wet plants.

"What is that...?" Dib asked, stepping back.

"This ball will help you as we travel. All you have to do is eat it Dib."

"Hey, hey, hey! What about Zim? How come he doesn't have to eat some of this junk?"

"Because Zim has the right tools for the journey. All he has to do now is just follow us."

"And if he doesn't?" Dib asked then Bumpkin looked at Zim.  
>"Then he dies." Bumpkin said then Zim's eyes were wide.<br>"YOU KNOW GOOD RABBIT! IF WE MAKE IT BACK ALIVE, YOU'RE STEW RABBIT! I'LL FEED YOU TO GIR! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Well, we shall be on our way, Queen Malissa." Bumpkin said then he bowed. The White Queen bowed her head then smiled.  
>"I shall pray you all for a safe journey." She said then the three left.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Lancashire The Cat_**

_As the three started walking, Bumpkin came to a sudden stop. His ears perking up and he began to turn his head to look around._

"Bumpkin? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure... I hear something coming..."

"What you hear is something quite disturbing to this world..." A cat said appearing out of thin air. Bumpkin jumped back then Dib glared at him.  
>"That's some sort of grin you have there for something that isn't funny. What me to knock that smirk right off your face?"<p>

"Temper, temper... And is that anyway to treat your alley of a guide?"

"'Alley of a guide?'" Zim repeated then the cat smiled.  
>"I am Lancashire better known as the cheshire cat." The cat said, grinning at the boys and the rabbit.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you just say 'Cheshire cat'? Okay, I've heard of that name somewhere... It's at the tip of my tongue..."

"Can we just leave him?" Zim asked then Bumpkin shook his head.

"Follow my lead if you want to get closer to what you want to see..." Lancashire said then he vanished. As the three moved on, they stopped in front of a waterfall. It was a dark sapphire blue and it smelt like perfume.

"What are we doing here...?"

"This is the potion that will make you see things that are visible to the naked eye." Bumpkin said as he hopped closer to the waterfall. Zim and Dib both stared at the sapphire water then they stepped inside it after a while, Bumpkin joined them and they suddenly started to shrink.

"What's happening? Are we going to shrink until we're gone?"

"Not really." Lancashire answered, appearing out of thin air. He watched then the three suddenly grew back to their normal sizes when they hiccuped.  
>"Now you both can turn small whenever you feel like it." Lancashire said then Zim and Dib looked at the cat with a suspicious look. Lancashire smiled then he vanished. As Zim, Dib, and Bumpkin were walking they came to a sudden stop when they saw a huge creature that was nothing but bones. They walked towards it then saw a sword on the creature's back.<p>

"The Vorpal sword that was used to slane the Jabberwock... Only one of you shall weild this weapon..." Lancashire said as he appeared on the creature's, know as the Jabberwock, back. Suddenly the sword was removed from the creature's back and into Dib's hand.  
>"We didn't come here to pick up a fight, cat." He said, as he ran his finger on the surface of the blade.<p>

"What a pity. Because someone is picking a fight with you both..." The cheshire cat said with a grin then he vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: The Flesh Eating Duchess_**

_Zim, Dib, and Bumpkin were continuing their journey when Bumpkin started sniffing the air._

"Something smells good." He said then Zim and Dib looked at him. Bumpkin followed the scent with the two boys following him. When the smell got closer, Bumpkin suddenly hopped faster. As Dib and Zim tried to catch their breath, they heard Bumpkin screaming.

"Bumpkin! What's wrong? Whoa!"

Suddenly the two boys jumped when they saw a woman. She was very big and very fat. She held Bumpkin by the ears while she was stirring something in a pot.

"Unhand me you cannibal theif! You filthy human flesh eating pig!" Bumpkin yelled then the lady wacked him with a spoon she was using to stir the pot.

"Uh, pardon me miss... But that's our rabbit you have there... May we have him back please?" Dib asked.

"Or we could just let the huge lady eat him." Zim suggested then Dib elbow him in the chest.

"Who are you? It's very rude to come into my kitchen without my permission."

"I'm Dib Membrane, ma'am."

"And I-! I am Zim!"

"Well, I am Arisa the duchess." The lady said, as she bowed.  
>"I use to eat human flesh, like this rabbit yelled, but now I am on a more strict diet. Instead of humans, I eat animals."<p>

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ma'am we need that rabbit. He belongs to a very dear friend we are looking for. Is there by any chance we could trade? Perhaps get you something_ better_ than a stuff rabbit doll?" Dib said then Arisa placed the spoon on her chin.  
>"Hmmmm... I hear that some frogs are good for you. Their meat is much healthier than rabbits' meat." She said then Dib and Zim covered their mouths, almost gagging.<p>

"Very well, I will give you back your rabbit friend if you go and catch me some frogs. Oh, and you'll be needing this with you." Arisa said as she gave Dib a jar.

"A jar?"

"For the frogs' legs. I save those for last." The duchess laughed then Dib made a gagging noise. As the two boys were walking into the forest, they started hearing croaking noises.

"Ah! I hear croaking!" Dib said then Zim spotted a frog. He ran after it then tried to catch it but he fell in a puddle of mud. Dib grabbed a frog then sighed.  
>"Let's just hope I don't get any worts..." Dib said then he gave the frog to Zim.<br>"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Cut the legs off of it."

"Ewwww! No!" Zim said, pushing the frog away.

"Look, we're not getting anywhere if you don't help, Zim! So just cut the legs off the stupid frog!"

Zim stared at the frog then grabbed it.

"I'm only doing this so that I can rule this place. Whatever it's called... I'll think of a name for it once we are down overthrowing the queen." Zim said then he grabbed a tool out of his pak and started cutting the legs off the frog. After hours of catching and cutting off the frogs the two boys came back to the kitchen.

"We brought... We brought you... Your frogs..." They said as they both collapse on the floor. Arisa giggled then she took the jar and the dead frogs.  
>"Well done boys. I must say I'm impressed with what you've done. As promised, I will give you back your rabbit friend." The duchess said then she grabbed Bumpkin and dropped him on top of the boys.<p>

"Now... GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

The three gasped then ran.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: The Mad Hatter's Domain_**

_After walking for a while, Zim and Dib grew tired. Bumpkin turned to look at them then blinked._

"What's wrong?"

"We're tired out from catching those frogs..."

"Well, we're not too far from the Hatter's domain..." Bumpkin said as his perked.

"Hatter?"

"Yes, hopefully he'd be willing to give us a cup of tea."

"'Cup of tea?' Okay, now I know I've heard of this somewhere..." Dib said then Bumpkin started looking around.  
>"Found it! He said then Dib and Zim sat up and followed the rabbit. Suddenly there was a huge long table that was put together by other types of tables. Suddenly there no one.<p>

"Nobody here..." Dib said then Zim looked on the table to find a dish that was covered. He suddenly opened it to find a head. Zim suddenly screamed and slowly backed away.

"What's wrong-Ah! Is that a head?" Dib asked as he poked the head. Suddenly the head opened it's eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh no... Ray who did this to you...?" Bumpkin asked as he jumped on the table and looked at the head.

"Those idiots I call my friends...! They have stolen my arms and legs!"

"And your body?" Bumpkin asked.

"Found it!" Zim said as he dragged a body from under a table. He grabbed the head then connected it to the body.

"Now... To find your arms and legs... Where are they?" Zim asked looking at the Hatter.

"Thumbleberry and Paradox... They both have gone their seperate ways..."

"Tell us where headless man!" Zim commanded then Bumpkin was on top of a really big chair.

"See anything Bumpkin?" Dib asked then Bumpkin jumped down and nodded.

"Thumbleberry and Paradox have gone to deeper into the domain..."

"Deeper into the domain?" Dib asked then he looked further ahead. As they walked further, everything looked like a broken factory. Some of the parts from machines were floating in the air.

"Curious as we go..." Dib said then Zim made a noise of agreement.

"There!" Bumpkin yelled then he pointed at two different factories.

"Guess we're gonna have to go our seperate ways."

"Or~! We could take them out one by one." Bumpkin said, hopping towards the two boys. Zim and Dib glared at each other.

"Only this one time we shall work together..."

"Agree. At least until we overthrow the queen and _I_ will take over this place!" Zim said.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: Thumbleberry's Dance_**

"So how do we get to one of those factories, Bumpkin?"

"There! The tea cup!" Bumpkin said then he hopped towards a huge tea cup ride.

"In there? Is it safe?" Dib asked then Zim started to examine the tea cup ride.  
>"It seems pretty safe." He said as he hopped inside then along with Bumpkin. Dib sighed then got in as well. As the cup moved forward, taking them straight towards the factory, Bumpkin's ears perked when he heard a voice.<p>

"A good worker... Is a hard worker... A bad worker... Is a weak worker..."

"That's Thumbleberry's voice!" Bumpkin said as he hopped a little forward.

"How do we know where to find him, Bumpkin?"

"Follow his voice... The louder it gets, the closer we are." Bumpkin said then Dib picked him up. As the three have been walking for hour, the voice suddenly got louder.

"There!" Bumpkin shouted then they ran to an open room. Suddenly there was a mouse in a machine.

"Thumbleberry! What has become of you?" Bumpkin shouted then the mouse glared at the rabbit.  
>"Madness! Madness has become of me and Paradox!"<p>

"But you were both Ray's friends..."

"Enough! You have come for the Hatter's arms. If you want them you must please me with a dance."

"Dance?" Zim and Dib repeated then Bumpkin turned to look at them.  
>"Just a good dance. If we don't please, Thumbleberry... Bad things will happen to us..." The white rabbit said then he started quivering.<p>

"I'm up for it." Dib said then Zim started groaning frustrated noises.  
>"F~Fine! I'll do the stupid dance...!" He hissed then the three lined up in a line side by side. Suddenly, Thumbleberry started playing the song "Aishitenai".<p>

"WHAT IS THIS SONG? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS SONG!" Zim shouted then Bumpkin started dancing.  
>"I know the lyrics, just follow my lead as I sing it." He said then Dib and Zim started dancing like Bumpkin was dancing.<p>

_"Do you love me?...Do you love me?..."_  
><em> So much I cannot say<em>  
><em> More than you'll ever know...<em>

_ The trees that lined the road we had to walk_  
><em> In your small room<em>  
><em> You closed your eyes, as if today was your last...<em>  
><em> It seemed so short...those days that shined brighter than any others...and you cried<em>

_ The end of summer..._  
><em> The slightly cold rain...<em>  
><em> It's a night just like the one where the two of us happened to meet<em>  
><em> You, with your tenderness, and I, with my habit of making myself seem tough<em>  
><em> Just like back then...<em>

_ "I don't love you..." "I love you..."_  
><em> "Hey, um..." "Come here..."<em>  
><em> What's the matter? Do you not need to be kind anymore?<em>  
><em> Don't cry...do that in secret...<em>  
><em> Ah...I can't take this anymore...I love you...<em>  
><em> I just can't say goodbye...<em>

_ The unmistakable circumstances_  
><em> Feeling the distance between us<em>  
><em> Kissing somewhere, coldly Were you afraid?<em>  
><em> As if my very breath would stop at this sign of our farewell<em>  
><em> It's too quiet...plugging my ears...<em>

_ "Leave me be..." "I can't leave you..."_  
><em> "Let me go..." "I can't give you back..."<em>  
><em> More than that...since it's become so painful, don't hold me close...<em>  
><em> Don't cry...do that in secret...<em>  
><em> Ah...I can't take this anymore...I love you...<em>  
><em> I just can't say goodbye...<em>

_ "I don't love you..." "I love you..."_  
><em> "Hey, um..." "Come here..."<em>  
><em> What's the matter? Do you not need to be kind anymore?<em>  
><em> Don't cry...do that in secret...<em>  
><em> Ah...I can't take this anymore...I love you...<em>  
><em> I'm so wretched...I can't make the tears stop anymore...<em>  
><em> Kiss me...embrace me...<em>  
><em> Hey...please...don't leave me...<em>  
><em> Share in my feelings...whisper to me...<em>

_ "I love you...I love you..."_  
><em> So much I cannot say<em>  
><em> More than you'll ever know...and more...<em>

When the song was over, the three stopped. Thumbleberry clapped his hands.  
>"Wonderful. Wonderful indeed. But~! I'm still not giving the legs."<p>

"What? Why?" Dib shouted then Zim growled.  
>"I had enough of this!" He said then his spider legs came out of his pak. Zim started climbing on a chain then he crashed into the machine.<p>

"Hello, vermin...!" Zim said with an evil smile. He grabbed the mouse then laughed.  
>"And to think we'd be scared of you. You're just a tiny little mammal."<p>

"Release me!" Thumbleberry yelled then he bit Zim's hand.

"Ouch! Little rat!"

"Fine, keep the arms. But you haven't seen the last of me!" Thumbleberry said then he disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: Paradox's Song_**

_After retrieving the Hatter's arms, the three rode the tea cup as it headed towards the next factory._

"Huh. So where's Paradox, Bumpkin?"

The rabbit doll sniffed the air then pointed straight ahead.

"Lead the way, rabbit boy!" Zim command as they followed Bumpkin. While walking in silence, Dib looked around, amazed by this world.  
>"Man, I really should've brought my camera."<p>

"Paradox is just across from here." Bumpkin said then Dib came to a halt when he saw that the area across from them was nothing but floating or connected rotating parts of a machine.

"How do we get over there?"

"Simple."

Bumpkin jumped onto a rotating part then he hopped onto another then another.  
>"Just follow me! And don't fall!" He shouted then Zim and Dib looked down. All they saw was nothing but an endless depth. They both gulped then Dib tooked a deep breath.<br>"Okay... Here I go..." He said to himself then he ran and jumped. He then started jumping and soon caught up to Bumpkin. Zim looked at the parts then gulped.  
>"Okay... If the Dib could do it... So can I!"<p>

He took a few steps back then ran and jumped. He almost fell as he landed on the edge then he pushed his weight forward and landed on the part. Once everyone got to the otherside, they heard someone giggling and laughing maniacally. Suddenly they found a room that had one big part of the machine as the floor. And at the top, inside a machine, was a rabbit.

"Hey, a rabbit!"

"I AIN'T NO RABBIT! I AM A HARE" The hare said then Dib and Zim looked at each other.

"I know why you came here... YOU WANT ME LEGS DON'T YA? WELL IF YOU WANT THEM YOU MUST DO SOMETHING!"

"Let me guess; dancing?" Dib guessed then the hare laughed loudly.  
>"Not even close! Y'all needs to sing if you want me legs!"<p>

"Sing? You gotta be kidding me." Zim said then the hare laughed, falling down.

"Paradox never kids..." Bumpkin said then he pointed at the Hatter's legs that were running on what looked like a wheel that was used for hamsters.

"Choose your instruments! Whoever stores the most power wins!" Paradox said then the three turned to see a bunch of instruments.

"I call drums!" Bumpkin said as he hopped towards the drums. Dib grabbed a base guitar, then Zim grabbed a guitar.

"So we just play a song...? Seems pretty simple."

"Not so fast, laddie! You gotta chose a singer before you could store energy." Paradox said then Zim scoffed.  
>"Stupid hare... Anyone a good singer?"<p>

Bumpkin shook his head then Dib shrugged his shoulders. Zim sighed then grabbed the mic that was in front of him. Suddenly all three of them started playing "Dance, Dance".

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_  
><em>Barely stuttered out<em>  
><em>"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue<em>  
><em>Weighed down with words too over-dramatic<em>  
><em>Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" <em>  
><em>Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."<em>

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
><em>And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds<em>  
><em>These words are all I have so I'll write them<em>  
><em>So you need them just to get by<em>  
><em>Dance, Dance<em>  
><em>We're falling apart to half time<em>  
><em>Dance, Dance<em>  
><em>And these are the lives you'd love to lead<em>  
><em>Dance, this is the way they'd love<em>  
><em>If they knew how misery loved me<em>

_You always fold just before you're found out_  
><em>Drink up its last call<em>  
><em>Last resort<em>  
><em>But only the first mistake and I...<em>

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
><em>And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds<em>  
><em>These words are all I have so I'll write them<em>  
><em>So you need them just to get by<em>

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_  
><em>You've been saving for his mattress, love<em>

_Dance, Dance_  
><em>We're falling apart to half time<em>  
><em>Dance, Dance<em>  
><em>And these are the lives you'd love to lead<em>  
><em>Dance, this is the way they'd love<em>  
><em>If they knew how misery loved me<em>

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_  
><em>You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)<em>  
><em>I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me<em>

_Dance, Dance_  
><em>We're falling apart to half time<em>  
><em>Dance, Dance<em>  
><em>And these are the lives you'd love to lead<em>

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_  
><em>Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)<em>  
><em>Dance this is the way they'd love<em>  
><em>If they knew how misery loved me<em>

_Dance, Dance_  
><em>Dance, Dance<em>  
><em>Dance, Dance<em>  
><em>Dance, Dance<em>

Suddenly the power levels went too high then the machine exploded. Zim smashed his guitar on the ground then Dib shook his head.  
>"Was that really necessary?"<p>

"What? I see alot of you humans doing this." Zim answered then they heard Paradox screaming.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOO! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! Ah, fine. I kept my end of the bargin. But don't think you've seen the last of me, laddies!" Paradox said then he vanished.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: Putting the Hatter Shattered_**

_When the three returned to where they found Hatter, Zim started putting the Hatter back together._

"There. And he's done!" Zim said then the Hatter stood up. Suddenly a top hat landed on his head then he suddenly grabbed Zim, Dib, and Bumpkin.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Release us! Or face the wrath of Zim!" Zim shouted then Ray started taking big leaps. Suddenly they ended at the end of the domain.

"The edge..." Bumpkin whispered then the ground suddenly shook. Suddenly there was a huge robot machine and inside it was Thumbleberry and Paradox.

"Thumbleberry! Paradox! I should've know!"

"Silence, you!" They both said as they knocked the Hatter. When Zim, Dib, and Bumpkin landed on the ground, they gasped when the two mad animals laughed.

"Now! Let's finish them!" Thumbleberry shouted.

"Let the madness begin!" Paradox cheered. Suddenly the whole area shook like an earthquake.

"What was that?" Zim asked then Bumpkin gasped.  
>"Look!" He shouted then Zim and Dib turned to the direction Bumpkin was pointing. There was a train and it kept moving causing Thumbleberry and Paradox to crash into the ground. When the three stood up, they saw the Hatter crying when he saw his friends dead.<p>

"Ray Coming... Tell us... What was that train...?" Bumpkin asked, standing in front of Zim and Dib. The Mad Hatter turned his head.  
>"'Time is what keeps everything from happening at once'... My friends had no right to die. If you want to know about the train go to the dodo..." He said then Bumpkin sighed. Suddenly the area shook and some of the building crumbled, crushing the Hatter and his dead friends.<p>

"Well in the end he had the same faith as for his friends." Zim said then Bumpkin's ears went down. Dib picked up the rabbit doll and looked at him.  
>"Take us to the dodo..."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: A Ship in a Bottle_**

_After traveling for a long time, the three finally ended up in a cold frozen area._

"Gah! Why is it so cold!"

"The area is frozen. Which is good. We won't have to counter any of the sea creatures here..." Bumpkin said then he looked down at the ocean. There was a few ice blocks then Bumpkin looked at the two boys.

"So where's the 'dodo'?" Zim asked then Bumpkin pointed ahead of the glacers.  
>"Dodo is just ahead. From what I remember, he had a ship and was captain."<p>

"You seem to know alot about this world, Bumpkin. How is that possible?" Dib asked then Bumpkin came to a stop. He slowly turned to Zim and Dib then sighed.  
>"Five years ago... Ecila came here. She then met me as well..."<p>

As Bumpkin continued hopping, Dib and Zim followed him.

"So Ecila has been her before? Then she must know of this whole place..."

Bumpkin came to a stop then laughed awkwardly.  
>"Yeah... Or so it is to believe..."<p>

"What do you mean?" Dib asked then Bumpkin hopped to the side.  
>"Oh look, we're here!" He said then the two boys looked up to see a huge ship in a bottle.<p>

"This is where the dodo lives?"

"Pretty much. Come come." Bumpkin said then he hopped towards the bottle. When they got inside, Bumpkin started looking around.  
>"Dodo? Where are you?"<p>

"Who goes there?" A giant bird squaked then Zim and Dib gasped.

"Everyone, this is Dodo." Bumpkin said then the giant bird gasped.  
>"Bumpkin? Is that you?"<p>

"It is I, Dodo." The white rabbit doll said, bowing.  
>"I also brought guests. This is Zim and Dib. They come from the outside world."<p>

"Outside world you say? Well, please to meet ya. Captain Dodo at your service."

Suddenly there was a loud screech then Dodo gasped.  
>"Oh no! The giant squid! It is here!"<p>

"Say what?" Zim said then there was tentacles surrounding the bottle.

"What's happening?"

"The squid has come to take our lives!"

"Talk about positive..." Dib mumbled as he looked around. As the giant squid began to crush the bottle, Dodo started to panic.  
>"We're in the soup now..."<p>

"Oh, you're referring yourself to soup?" Zim asked then the bottle broke and the ship started sailing. Zim looked straight ahead. He squinted his eyes for a moment then blinked.  
>"Hey, Dib? Didn't we learn something in history about the humans thinking that the earth was flat as they travel by sea?"<p>

"Now that you mention it, yeah we did. What made you bring that up all of a sudden Zim?" Dib asked then Zim pointed ahead to an edge. When the ship tipped down they started falling very fast, screaming for their lives as they disappeared into the depths of darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15: Carpenter With No Show_**

_Dib groaned as he woke up to Zim screaming in panic. He looked around to see where Bumpkin and Captain Dodo went but what he saw was the ship crashed into pieces. He then suddenly heard sobbing noises from the Dodo._

"Dodo?"

"Oh, Dib you're awake." Bumpkin said as he walked towards Dib. Dib suddenly gasped and started looking around.

"Are we underwater?" He asked in a shocked tone. Bumpkin nodded then Dib started to panic.  
>"How are we underwater?"<p>

"Remember the plant you and I ate? That actually helps us breath underwater."

"And Zim?" Dib asked, pointing at the Irken invader who was running around.

"He had his air breathing helmet on... I dunno why he's still screaming..." Bumpkin said then Dib sighed. They both looked at the crying Dodo then Dib kneeled down and used his hand as a wall to whisper to Bumpkin.  
>"And him...?"<p>

"Oh, Dodo eats the stuff we ate everyday."

"Ah." Dib said then Dodo sighed.  
>"Here. Take this..."<p>

He held a show ticket then Bumpkin held it.  
>"The Carpenter still tries to stay in business...? Even though his show sucks like the fishes sucking on rocks?"<p>

"He plans to put it on again."

"It's just gonna stink." Bumpkin said then he started walking. Dib started following the rabbit while grabbing Zim by his collar shirt. As the three of them walked they suddenly stopped in front of an old bar.

"This the place?"

"Yep. Carpenter Victor should be just in there. Along with is pet Walrus Bobo..."

Dib picked up Bumpkin then he and Zim walked in. They saw that the bar was empty and that a man was cleaning the place.

"You must be Victor, I assume?" Dib asked then the man gasped.

"You? How did you both get in here?"

"Dodo gave us this ticket." Bumpkin said, giving the ticket to the carpenter.

"Ah. Then it means you two, I mean three, have a free show. We have the finest drinks, wonderful live music, and best of all our delicious, I mean, gorgeous show girls the lovely dancing oyster girls."

"Well, where are they?" Zim asked looking around then looking at the carpenter with a suspious look. The carpenter stuttered then yelled.  
>"I haven't given them a called 'cuz I've been busy cleaning the place. Would you please go fetch the entertainment? It would mean so much to me."<p>

"I've seen your tricks before, Victor. So don't you dare try to be slippery on us again. Or else..." Bumpkin said then Dib turned around and they started walking.

"You have my word... Little rabbit..." Victor said then he grinned evilly.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: The Drunken Octopus_**

_After following Bumpkin for almost half an hour, the rabbit doll covered his nose._

"We're here... I can smell the awful ink mixed with alcohol..."

Suddenly an octopus came out of a barrel.

"What are you three doing here?" The octopus asked in a gruff voice. Zim and Dib coughed when he inked then Bumpkin gasped for air.  
>"We are here to bring you back to Victor's bar."<p>

"Ha! Like I'm going back to that dump! I'm perfectly happy here!" The octopus said in a sloppy slurring voice.

"Funny. You don't sound happy." Dib said.

"Yeah. You sound drunk." Zim blurted out the obvious. The octopus scoffed.  
>"I ain't drunk, you seaweed color boy!"<p>

"Who are you calling a seaweed you drunk!" Zim hissed then the octopus inked then Zim started screaming and coughing.  
>"Augh! That reeks!"<p>

"Try if you may! If you can catch me, I'll come back to Victor's bar!" The octopus said then he swam away.

"We have to play his little game if he wants to come back with us."

"So how does this game go?" Dib asked then Bumpkin pointed at some jug bottles.  
>"See these bottles? All you have to do is break the one the octopus is hiding in."<p>

"So which bottle do you think he's hiding in?" Zim asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Follow the hiccup noises and as they get louder, that is where he's hiding." Bumpkin said then Zim and Dib started walking. They started searching each jug bottle until Zim heard hiccup noises.  
>"Found him!" He yelled then he kicked the bottle and it smashed against the wall. The octopus shook his head then groaned.<p>

"Payback for squirting your ink in my face!" Zim said then Bumpkin walked towards the octopus.  
>"A deal is a deal. Get back to the bar."<p>

"And if I refuse?"

Zim's mechanic spider legs suddenly pointed at the octopus' neck.  
>"Refuse and you'll make a nice tasty treat for the walrus..." He said then the octopus suddenly flee, heading to the path where Victor's bar is.<p>

"One down, two to go. Where's the live entertainment?" Dib asked then Bumpkin nodded.  
>"The trumpet fish's cave is just near by." He said then he started walking.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: The Trumpet Fish's Music_**

****_After following Bumpkin, they went in a cave, and right in the middle of it was a huge fish with a trumpet shape mouth._

"You must be the trumpet fish? We need you to come back with us to Victor's bar?"

"I~ Can't~ Do to the wrong, beat~!"

"Yeesh! I'll say! You sound like a broken record."

"Zim! That's rude!" Bumpkin said then he looked at the fish.

"Madame... What has happen to you?"

"My, Music has been~ Separated~!"

Bumpkin noticed there were four coral like speakers.

"Maybe your singing is off because you don't have the right beat. Let us help you, madame." Bumpkin said then Dib and Zim looked at him. As the three started traveling, the rabbit doll noticed some drums.

"Drums! I call it!" Bumpkin cheered happily then he started playing a lively song with the drums. Suddenly the music started running through a tube.

"Wonder where that tube goes to?"

"It goes to the speakers that we saw." Bumpkin said then he started walking again. After walking for a while, Zim noticed a saxophone.  
>"Anybody know how to play this?"<p>

"I do!" Dib said as he grabbed the instrument. He blew into it and started to play a jazzy tune. Suddenly the music went through a tube.

"That's two. Now two more to go."

Bumpkin started walking along with the two boys following him. Suddenly they came across a violin. Bumpkin picked it up and started playing a cheery tune. The song went up a tube then Bumpkin smiled.

"That just leaves one more." Zim said then Bumpkin nodded and started walking. After walking, they came across a xylophone. Zim walked towards it and hitting a few keys creating a nice melody. Suddenly the music went up a tube then Bumpkin could hear a lively music playing back at the cave.  
>"It worked! Come on." Bumpkin said then Zim and Dib followed him. When they got back to the cave, the huge trumpet fish was singing and playing music with the beat of the song.<p>

"I can see you found your beat."

"Yes! Thanks to you! Thank you so much!" She sang then she started swimming away.

"Now that just leaves the oysters." Dib said then Bumpkin nodded. Dib picked up the rabbit then Bumpkin pointed the way.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18: The Dancing Oysters_**

"This is where the oysters are?" Dib asked then Bumpkin nodded.  
>"It seems they are asleep."<p>

"So how do we wake them up?"

"A song. Or just scream 'Wake up'!" Bumpkin said then Zim shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly a bed appeared then there was a closed shell. Zim cleared his throat then took a deep breath.  
>"WAKE UP!" He screamed then the shell gasped then closed.<p>

"Nice... You definitely know how to handle them. Step aside, let me show you how it's done." Dib said then he cleared his throat. He then started singing a lullaby then Zim slapped his head.  
>"Are you trying to wake them or put them to sleep again?"<p>

"Guys! We're getting no where with this! Let me try." Bumpkin said then he knocked on the oyster's shell.  
>"Excuse me, but Victor told us to come get you. Would you please wake up?" He said then the shell opened and an oyster yawned.<p>

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yes... I was in a middle of a good dream... Oh well." The oyster said then she started swimming away. When Bumpkin turned his head, Dib and Zim's jaws were dropped down.

"Close your mouths. It's very rude."

As they walked they came across to another bed. Bumpkin did the same thing then the shell opened and the oyster danced.  
>"We still need the star. The star~!" She said as she swam away.<p>

"I'm guessing the star is the last one, huh?" Dib asked then Bumpkin nodded. As they walked the saw an open shell and an oyster standing on it.

"Help me. Please help me."

"We are here. What do you need help with?" Bumpkin asked then there was a huge picture.

"Help me put the poster back together for the show."

"Right!" Dib said then he and Zim started putting the picture together. Once it was put together, Bumpkin rolled it up and held it.

"Thank you all so much. I shall be on my way." The lead star oyster said then she swam away. Zim and Dib both turned around to find Bumpkin gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19: The Show Must Go ON!_**

_As Zim and Dib were walking back to the bar, the Carpenter Victor was laughing joyfully._

"Ah, you boys. Thank you for bringing the entertainment for me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure, sure, sure. Whatever..." Zim said, annoyed as he flapped his wrist, telling the Carpenter to not bother him.

"Oh? And where is your rabbit friend, what was his name again, Bumpkin?"

"He disappeared..." Dib answered, looking down.

"Aw, such a shame. Tell you what, since you both went through the trouble of bringing everyone here, I'll let you be in my show. And I won't charge ya one bit."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Zim mumbled then Dib nodded.

* * *

><p>Back stage, all the oyster show girls gathered around Zim and Dib, giggling and blushing.<p>

"You're both from the outside world?"

"What's it like?"

"Oh, won't you take us there please?"

"I'm sorry ladies, but the outside world is just too tough for delicate beauties such as yourselves." Dib said with a nervous laugh then the oysters giggled.

"Ladies, don't bother these kind gentlemen. Go on get ready now." Victor said then the oysters ran.

"What do you think happen to Bumpkin?"

"Maybe he got eaten. Or he just left us." Zim said as he brushed his wig then when the music started playing the two boys sighed.

"Guess that's our cue." Dib said.

* * *

><p>When Zim and Dib were about to go on stage just when the lead star oyster was about to do her big finale, the Walrus, Bobo landed on her.<p>

"Oh my gosh! He killed her!" Dib yelled. Bobo suddenly grabbed all the oysters and started eating them. Zim moaned then fainted.

"Great... Now we lost Zim." Dib said to himself. He saw Victor as he was escorting the panic audience then Dib growled.  
>"How could you? Feeding that beast those harmless oysters!"<p>

"I'm not the enemy you seek, young boy."

"From what Bumpkin said about you, you have the mind of a criminal. Tell me what you know of the train."

"The train? I know nothing of this train you speak of."

"Liar! I can see it in your eyes!" Dib yelled.

"Look, you! What I do is my business. So I suggest you wake your little friend up, hit the road, and never mention what you saw..."

Dib started to quiver with anger then Zim woke up. He gasped when he suddenly saw the train.  
>"The train!" Zim shouted then Dib gasped.<p>

"How did that train get here? Who set the directions here? Only Caterpilla knows what's best of the train! He can help you!"

Suddenly Bumpkin tugged Dib's leg and pointed down a hole he was in.

"Bumpkin!"

"Quickly! Get in the hole!"

"Right! Zim, come on!" Dib yelled then they both jumped down a hole.

"You sneaky little rabbit! You knew what was going to happen! I'll get you for this...!" Victor screamed then the train ram over the bar and continued on. At the far side of where Dodo's ship crashed, Bumpkin, Dib, and Zim came out of the hole.

"Is everyone alright?" Bumpkin asked then Dib grabbed him and hugged him.  
>"Oh~! Bumpkin I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you were eaten alive!"<p>

"Or you betray us!" Zim yelled then Dib hushed him.

"No... I wouldn't betray you guys... I left to work on this hole... See, I sensed that the train only moved in areas we were in. So I had a huntch of where it was going to next, and that was Victor's bar."

"Smart little rabbit you are." Dib said then Zim pat the rabbit doll's head.  
>"We're just glad we didn't find you teared up to shreds." Zim said then Bumpkin laughed.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20: The Caterpilla's Domain_**

_After their almost deadly escape from the train, the three were stumbling into the forest when they suddenly sniffed the air and suddenly shrank._

"Wait! What's going on? I thought we could control the shrinking ability!"

"We are entering in Altrusim's domain... We must remain small for some time."

"Some time? Some time! I can't handle that kind of time!" Zim shouted then he heard someone giggling.

"Who dares laugh at the all mighty Zim? Show yourself!"

"Well, if it isn't the divine flowers. How are you ladies?" Bumpkin asked then the flowers giggled.

"Where have you been Bumpkin?" A rose flower with a face asked.

"We were worried about you?" A daisy asked bending down to face Bumpkin.

"Who are these strangers?" A group of tullips asked, lifted Zim's shirt from behind.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the shirt!" Zim hissed, slapping the leaves the flowers used as hands.

"Do forgive him, ladies. These two are friends with me. They both come from the outside world."

All the flowers gasped then started gossiping to one another.

"Huh. Reminds me of skool." Zim said.

"Heh. You got that right." Dib said.

"We're trying to get to Altruism's home. Would you lovely ladies please direct us there?" Bumpkin asked then the flowers giggled.

"Of course we will, Bumpkin. Just keep going straight on and you will find it." The rose flower said then Bumpkin smiled.  
>"Thank you so much." He said then he started walking. When Zim and Dib were following Bumpkin, a flower tapped Zim's head.<br>"Hmmm?"

"'Call me'~" A group of flowers said then giggled. Zim shuddered then Dib laughed.  
>"Looks like somebody's taken a liking to you, Zim."<p>

"Shut up." Zim said as he went ahead of Dib. After walking, they suddenly stumbled upon a stairway.

"Whoa... So is this where Altruism lives?" Dib asked then Bumpkin nodded. Dib picked Bumpkin up then the two boys started walking up the stairs.

"You know, I've noticed something. Dib you seem to like carrying rabbit boy around."

"Huh?" Dib asked then he blinked and looked at Bumpkin.  
>"Oh. I guess I do... I guess maybe because Ecila isn't here to carry you around, Bumpkin."<p>

"Yeah... Maybe..." Bumpkin said then his ears went down.

"Do you miss her?" Dib asked then Bumpkin sighed, nodding his head.  
>"I do." Bumpkin answered then Zim looked at the rabbit doll. Suddenly there was a huge gate.<p>

"Hey! What is the meaning of this? Open this gate!" Zim yelled then Bumpkin's ears perked. Suddenly there were two grasshoppers on the top of the gate.

"Open the gate! We have come to speak with Altruism!" Bumpkin yelled then the two grasshoppers figet.

"Oh, but Altruism is asleep... Has been for centuries... Without him waking up, we are all doom!"

"Calm yourselves now. We are here to wake him up. I have brought along people from the outside world who can help." Bumpkin said then the grasshoppers looked at one another then open the gate.

"Very well, but heed our warning; those who try to wake up Altruism fail due to the monsters roaming his domain..."

"We shall keep that in mind." Bumpkin said then the three walked through the gate.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21: Altruism the Caterpilla_**

_After walking around for quite some time, Bumpkin's ears perked._

"Something's here!" He yelled then Zim dodged the creature's attack. Zim jumped back towards Dib then glared at the creature.

"What is that, Bumpkin?"

"A monster that is putting ruin and danger to this domain... There is probably more of them. Dib, you and Zim must fight!"

"What about you?" Zim asked, as he pulled out a ray gun out of his pak then glared at the monster.

"Don't worry about me. I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Bumpkin said with a smile on his face. Dib pulled out the vorpal sword then he and Zim glared at the monster. The two of them both charged then the monster knocked them both to the ground. Bumpkin held a watch then opened it.

"Here I go..." He said then pushed the top button. Suddenly the monster froze.

"What happen?"

"I froze the monster for a certain amount of time! Hurry and kill it!" Bumpkin yelled then Dib ran. He ran then sliced the monster in half. Bumpkin closed the watch then time started resuming. The monster's body slowly moved a part then fell to the ground. Zim whistled then Dib heard Bumpkin fell. The two of them gasped then ran towards the rabbit doll.

"Bumpkin? Are you okay? Bumpkin!" Dib said then he held Bumpkin up. The rabbit doll opened his eyes then blinked.  
>"I'm fine... I'm sorry for making you worry..."<p>

"Just what is this that you used to stop the monster?" Zim asked, jiggling and shaking Bumpkin's watch then Bumpkin reached for it and grabbed it.  
>"Please don't tamper with it! This watch is mine!"<p>

"Just where did you get it?"

"This was mine five years ago... When I met Ecila." Bumpkin said then the two boys kept walking. As they walked they suddenly stopped in front of a painting.

"We're here... Step towards the painting." Bumpkin said then Dib and Zim looked at him. Zim reached and softly touched the painting. Suddenly his hand went through it.  
>"Amazing!"<p>

"Quickly now!" Bumpkin said then Zim jumped through the painting then Dib and Bumpkin. Once they were in the painting, everything seemed bright and it looked like a pale oil paint landscapes.

"Are we... Inside the painting...?"

"Yes. Altruism is just up above." Bumpkin said then the two boys started walking. As they walked, there was a huge area but just up ahead was rock blocking the way.

"To open the rock, you must play a melody." An old grasshopper said then Zim and Dib looked at some gongs.

"Playing gongs to form a melody? Seems pretty easy. Let me do this guys." Bumpkin said then he started kicking some gongs then once it was silenced the rock suddenly sank and there was a stairway.

"Let's go." Bumpkin said then they ran upstairs to a huge chamber. There was a huge golden statue of a caterpilla.

"Altruism. Can you hear me?"

"_Who are you?_" A voice asked then Dib and Zim looked around. They suddenly looked at the statue.

"I am Bumpkin, the white rabbit!"

"_Ah, you wish to speak with me? Well then, come inside._" The voice said then the ground suddenly shook and they crumbled making them fall into the darkness. As they landed Bumpkin started walking towards a huge cacoon. Zim and Dib followed him.

"Altruism we need to know... What has this world come to? Where is that train's destinations? How can we stop it?"

"_Ah, Bumpkin... So much has changed since you left. But instead of stopping this train, try saving the girl first._"

"The girl? You mean my master?" Bumpkin asked then inside the cacoon, he saw Altruism open his eyes.

"But what Bumpkin told us is that this queen has taken Ecila!" Zim said.

"_Ah, but surely if you go to the Queen's Castle I'm sure she will know much more than I._"

"But how could someone like her could even manage to know so much? What does she know that we don't?" Dib asked then the cacoon opened.

"She was once a part of the girl's life, someone who was just like the girl. Someone she once knew and loved... Time after time changes."

"Not all change is good..." Dib said glaring at Altruism.

"Remember that when you meet the queen." He said then he suddenly grew wings and flew. Zim's pak had his spider legs coming out then he grabbed Dib who was holding Bumpkin and jumped stone after stone until they finally escaped.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22: The Card Bridge_**

_When Bumpkin, Dib, and Zim left Altruism's Domain, the finally made it to the Queen's castle. They were both standing on a card bridge._

"This the place?" Zim asked then Bumpkin nodded. He looked straight ahead then gribbed his fists.  
><em>I'm coming my master...!<em> He thought. They started walking as the cards came up, building a walkway for them. Finally the cards were building the pathway down and they were now on ground.

"The Queen's castle..."

Zim and Dib looked around then looked at Bumpkin.

"Both of you remember this; when getting to Queen's Land, there is no turning back... And no holding back."

The two boys nodded then Dib held out his hand.  
>"I promise. For Ecila." He said with a brave smile. Zim looked at Bumpkin then held out his hand.<br>"I will do my best as well. To save Ecila." He vowed then Bumpkin sighed.  
>"Thank you... Both of you..."<p>

Dib turned his head then glared at the castle.  
>"We're coming Ecila."<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the castle, down in the dungeon, Ecila slowly open her eyes. Her vision was blurry as she tried to regain her thoughts.<p>

_Where am I...? What is this place...? Bumpkin...? Bumpkin...? Where are you...?_ Ecila thought then she suddenly fainted. She moaned softly then there was a sudden growl.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23: The Queen's Land_**

_When the three arrived in the Queen's land, the cheshire cat Lancashire appeared, grinning at the three._

"Mind if we ask what amuses you, cat?" Dib asked giving the cat a stink eye.

"What I find amusing is that Bumpkin here has come back to see what she has done back in the past. Like returning to the scene of the crime." Lancashire said then Bumpkin glared at the cat.

"It had to be done, Lancashire. Altrusim said so himself. But then again, I do recall you saying something to master five years ago. 'You and this Red Queen are like one. She is a cancer in your body, either exise her, or perish.'" Bumpkin said then Lancashire smiled.  
>"Well, she is the face of evil in the heart of darkness..."<p>

"From what I remembered, again, you nearly lost your head."

"She was delusional, your master picked up her crown yet she put her down... You need to speak with the queen. Or at least... What's left of her." Lancashire said then he vanished.

"Pesky cat..." Zim hissed then they started walking towards the castle. When they got there, the walked into a garden. Suddenly something came out of the ground and roared at them.

"Bumpkin... What is that...?"

"The card guards... Their dead coarpes that is... Before the queen..."

He ran a finger across his neck and made a slicing noise then he made a gag noise and pretended he was dead. Suddenly more of the card guards came out then Dib pulled out the vorpal sword and started slicing the cards one by one. Zim quickly grew his mechanic spider legs out of his pak then started jabbing the cards frequently over and over again for each card. Bumpkin opened his watch then he quickly tossed it and it sliced the cards sideways. When all the cards were gone, they started running inside the castle. They all panted then Lancashire appeared in front of the big door.

"Come for more talk, I assume?" Bumpkin asked.

"Bravery and I are not one or the same, my natural curiousity is testified with caution, thus me being able to live for so long. But now, I ignore my instincts to flee or fib, I speak the truth without reward to consequence. Your friends' courage deserves no less. Your master has suffered great pain and now she has endured deep grief and feelings of guilt. But you and your friends will be tested by a more wrenching perish, Bumpkin. There is worse to come. You must now face a more evil now that the queen has unleashed-Meow!"

Suddenly, Lancashire's head was cleanly cut off. Blood splattered on the three. Bumpkin looked at his hands, quivering with fear. He suddenly fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bumpkin screamed then started crying. Zim and Dib looked at the rabbit doll then he started quivering.  
>"I'll get you... You will pay... YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS RED QUEEN!" Bumpkin screamed.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24: The Executioner!_**

_As Zim and Dib were comforting the crying Bumpkin when Zim turned his head to see the flesh-like walls moving. Suddenly something came out of it and roared at them._

"Bumpkin...! What is that?" Zim said then Bumpkin looked up gasped.  
>"The Executioner...!"<p>

"The what?"

"THE EXECUTIONER!" Bumpkin screamed then the Executioner roared.

"I ain't afraid of this Executioner! Hey! You want a piece of me? Bring it!"

The Executioner roared, twirling his scythe as it made his way towards them. Zim gasped when he didn't notice that the monster was bigger than he was.

"Zim! Come on!" Dib yelled as he grabbed Zim's arm and ran. They all ran to another room.

"I'll hold him off if I can!" Zim said as he grew his mechanic spider legs. At the end of each tip blew a huge laser in the form of a square. He looked ahead then saw the Executioner roaring.

"Crap! That didn't work!"

"Zim get back!" Bumpkin said as he pulled a lever and an iron gate came down trapping the Executioner outside. Zim and Dib laughed pointing at the monster.

"Both of you! This is no time for laughing matters. We must hurry..." Bumpkin said then Dib picked him up and they started running. As they kept running down hallways, Bumpkin and Zim could hear the Executioner from behind.

"He got through the gate!" Zim yelled.

"Run! Quickly!" Bumpkin yelled then Zim grabbed Dib. His long mechanic spider legs came out of his pak and they started running even more faster. Zim turned his head to see the monster just catching up to them.

"Zim watch out!" Bumpkin yelled then Zim turned his head to see that his leg stumbled into a hole. All three of them fell and landed on the ground.

"You think that thing will catch us from down here?"

"Probably not... But that isn't the last time we saw him..." Bumpkin said as he started hopping. Dib and Zim started following him when they suddenly stumbled in a garden.

"Whoa... This place looks so dead dry..."

"Like Lancashire said... The queen was delusional... Lost her mind when Ecila took her crown..."

Dib stopped then Zim and Bumpkin looked at him.  
>"Bumpkin... You knew what happen to this world... You said time is running out... Just... What are you Bumpkin?" He asked then Zim turned his head to look at the rabbit doll. Bumpkin was quiet when he heard rustling noises. The three suddenly saw the Executioner coming out of the bushes. He laughed then the three started running.<p>

"This way!" Bumpkin said as he made a sudden turn. The two boys followed him then they saw a table with a cake on it. There were words that said "Eat me" on it.

"One of you eat a slice."

"Not it!" Zim quickly yelled then Dib turned his head to glare at him. Bumpkin turned and heard the Executioner coming closer.  
>"Hurry, Dib!" He said then Dib grabbed a slice of the cake. He stared at it then ate it. When the Executioner came closer to the three, Dib held his mouth and suddenly grew into a giant. He stared down at the Executioner who dropped his scythe.<p>

"Not so tough now, huh?" Zim asked then Dib stomped on the Executioner. Blood and guts splatter on Zim then he looked at his hand. He was quiet for a moment then he started running around screaming at the top of his lungs.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25: The Heart of Darkness_**

_As Dib was still a giant, he picked up Bumpkin and Zim and held them in his hand. Bumpkin explained to Dib that in order for him to return to normal he must destroy the queen's hearts._

"Just how many hearts are there?" Dib asked then Bumpkin looked around.  
>"Last I remember, Ecila had to destroy quite a lot."<p>

"Ecila was a giant too?" Zim asked as he finally got the blood and guts off his face and clothes.

"Yep. Now Dib, as we go after the hearts, just watch out for the cannons and the card guards and you'll be fine."

"Okay... No pressure." Dib said then he started walking. Suddenly a whole bunch of card guards came out from underground. Dib stomped on them then kicked them.

"There! The tower!" Bumpkin said as he pointed straight ahead. Dib walked towards it then he kicked to see a heart on the ground. He stomped on it and it burst. Zim stuck his tongue out in disgust then he heard something coming towards them. He saw a cannon ball then Bumpkin jumped and held his watch. The watch suddenly glowed and the cannon ball stopped and fell to the ground.

"That was a close one..." Bumpkin said as he started panting. Dib looked around and found two more towers futher ahead. As he destroyed the other two towers, Bumpkin looked ahead and pointed at the very tall tower that had a heart clinging to it.  
>"Destroy the last one and you should be back to normal." He said then Dib walked to the tower. He grabbed the last heart and squeezed it until it burst. Suddenly Zim and Bumpkin fell and landed by a huge fountain bowl. Bumpkin whistled to Dib and pointed at the bowl. Dib grabbed it and drank the liquid that was in it. Suddenly he shrank to his normal size.<p>

"Whew... It's nice to finally be back to normal." Dib said then Bumpkin started hopping. They suddenly followed the rabbit doll into the castle. Everything was surrounded by soft, wet, and squishy flesh organs.

"So not right..." Dib said making a sick face of disgust. The three walked forward to a room. Right in the middle, sitting in a chair was a girl. She had black hair, her eye pupils were huge showing only little bit of the dark emerald color of her eyes, and her hands were like huge monster-like claws.

"So we finally meet." Bumpkin said as the three stopped almost close to the edge of where the queen was sitting.

"You don't know your own mind." The queen said.

"Talk about a fine howdy-doo for somebody to treat their guests." Zim said, as he put his hands on his hips.

"When you claim not to know, is merely what your master denied. She has recaptured her vagrant memories, yet what is she doing with them? She once rejected my attempts to control our lives, forcefully. But now you've allowed someone else to succeed in my role." The queen said then the two boys stared at her.

"We won't miss your tenticals." Dib said then the queen blinked.  
>"You'd prefer the hot, stinking breath and unyielding attention of a potent, unreasoning, unfeeling, hell-raiser? I don't think so!"<p>

"Let's cut to the chase; the caterpilla said you'd help us." Zim said.

"I need a better reason to respond than what's currently on offered."

"Look, if you don't help us we are all doomed!" Dib yelled.

"Not doomed. Forgotten. I may survive here; but you're finished. You see the pattern of destruction, I know you all do. The train is trying to destroy all evidence of your master's past, and especially the fire. Now, who would want that? Who benefits from her madness?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Are you saying that the destruction of this world is all our fault?" Dib asked as he pointed at himself and then Zim.

"Indeed. And vice versa."

"Look, queenie! We just came here for the girl! So if you would kindly please give her back to us, we could get out of here!"

"Very well then."

Suddenly a tentical grabbed Zim and Bumpkin and it threw them both down a hole. The hole closed then Dib gasped.  
>"Where did you send them? Tell me!"<p>

The queen smiled then a bunch of tenticals wrapped Dib's body.  
>"What is this? What are you doing? Let me go!"<p>

"The train must be stopped. But there's more to do. You and your friends view conceals a tragedy. The whole truth you and your friend claims to seek eludes you, because you won't look at what's around you!"

"Wait! What truth?" Dib shouted.

"That silly white rabbit didn't tell you? That girl, his master, is the one the train is after."

"You mean Ecila?" Dib asked then the queen looked at him weirdly.  
>"Her name isn't Ecila. Her true name... Is Alice."<p>

"Alice...?" Dib repeated then the queen chuckled.  
>"And I suppose you haven't figured out that this world is Alice's happy place. Her Wonderland."<p>

"Wonderland...?" Dib repeated then the queen smiled.  
>"Looks like Bumpkin has been keeping secrets from you and your little green friend. No matter. You will all be dead by the time the train comes after the girl." She said then she opened her mouth. It was a huge monster-like mouth with so many sharp teeth then she swallowed Dib.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26: The Bandersnatch_**

_"There is no method... In this madness!" _Dib heard the queen said.

_"My professional opinion. Madness is often treatable disease-Though perhaps not in this case." _Dib's dad, Professor Membrane said when Dib was talking to him about Ecila.

_"Authority must be obeyed... Or it must be overthrown!" _The queen said.

_"Cruel to be kind. That's my technique, as they say. But she's as mad as a hatter, poor dearie."_ One of Ecila's neighbor said when she first moved to her house.

_"...worst is over, and over, and over. Forget it, Ecila. Forget it!"_ Dr. Charles said. In a dungeon, Zim woke up and groaned a bit. He rubbed his head and looked around. He noticed that he and Bumpkin were in a jail room then he noticed the cell from across them. He gasped when he saw Ecila.

"Ecil-ah...?"

He suddenly gasped when he saw a huge beast that was inside the same cell that Ecila was in.  
>"Bumpkin...? What is that...?"<p>

Bumpkin opened his eyes then woke up. He suddenly gasped when he saw his master in the same jail room with a beast.  
>"A bandersnatch... If my master wakes up and it hears her, it will directly kill her."<p>

"What? How do you know?"

"The bandersnatch is blind... So it uses its hearing skills and will attack anyone or anything that gets too close to it."

Zim placed a hand on his chin. He looked at Ecila then gasped.  
>"I got it!" He said then grabbed Bumpkin. He climbed on the iron bars then looked at the bandersnatch.<br>"Hey! Over here! Hey, hey, hey! Yoo-hoo! What's the matter? Are you a bandersnatch or a chicken?"

Zim started making clucking noises then the bandersnatch roared and charged towards Zim and Bumpkin's cell. It broke down the iron bars then Zim tossed the rabbit doll towards to where Ecila was.

"Wake her up and find a way out of here! I'll take care of the beast..." Zim said then he jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the bandersnatch's back. The beast roared and tried to shake the Irken invader off but Zim grabbed something out of his pak and placed it on the beast's head.

"You will obey me, whether you like it or not!" He yelled as the bandersnatch roared loudly. Bumpkin ran towards Ecila then lightly shook her.

"Master, master wake up." He said then Ecila moaned and open her eyes.  
>"Bump...kin...?"<p>

"I'm right here master."

"Bumpkin? Oh thank goodness you're alright." Ecila said as she hugged her rabbit doll. Suddenly the two heard the bandersnatch roaring and then Zim smiled.  
>"Yes! Bow down for the awsome and all mighty Zim!" He yelled then Ecila looked at him.<br>"Zim? What are you doing here?"

"Your rabbit told me and Dib to come and rescue you."

"He what? Hey!"

Zim grabbed Ecila's arm then kicked the bandersnatch's side.

"Onward my beast! To the queen's room!" Zim said then the bandersnatch roared and started running. As the beast ran for a long time, it finally arrived at the queen's room.

"She ate Dib!" Bumpkin yelled as he saw the vorpal sword on the ground. Zim's pak grew the spider legs then he launch towards the queen. He let out a battle cry then kicked her stomach. Suddenly the queen spit Dib back up. He was covered in saliva then he woke up.  
>"What happen? And why am I covered in drool?"<p>

"You got eaten, fool." Zim said then he glared at the queen. She started quivering then she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
>"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" She shouted then tenticals surrounded them and she was connected to a long vein like tentical on her back. Zim hissed then Dib grabbed the vorpal sword.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27: The Queen of Hearts Overthrow to the Truth_**

_As the two boys were attacking the tenticals, the bandersnatch roared at attacked the tenticals that were surrounding it. Ecila looked at Bumpkin then held him up._

"We have to help them, Bumpkin. Dib and Zim must get the queen but they can't do it with all these tenticals surrounding them."

"Are you sure I should use my power...?" Bumpkin asked, trusting his master then she nodded.  
>"Yes. Now... Form Timestop White Rabbit!" She said then Bumpkin jumped up in the air and rolled into a ball. Suddenly he grew huge monster. He grew long claws and had razor sharp fangs. There was a watch on the back of his head. Ecila jumped off the bandersnatch and landed on Bumpkin.<p>

"Zim and Dib! Go after the queen! We'll take care of this mess!"

"Whoa... Is that Bumpkin...?" Dib asked then Ecila nodded.  
>"Yes... Timestop White Rabbit, let's go!"<p>

Bumpkin roared then he and the bandersnatch started attacking the tenticals. Zim and Dib looked at each other then nodded. Zim's pak grew his spider legs then shot lasers at the queen until she slowly fell to the ground.

"'Off with our heads'? How about off with_ your_ head?" Zim asked then Dib jumped in the air and swung the vorpal sword down, cutting the queen. The queen screamed then fell onto the ground. Suddenly the tenticals fell and Ecila looked at the two boys. Bumpkin returned to normal then his master held him close as they walked towards the queen. She suddenly began to move then she sank back into her chair. There was a hole and it broke into a bigger hole. The four gasped when they saw a vein flesh-like monster. It open its mouth, then it showed the Hatter's head and he open his mouth and there was the queen's face in it.  
>"I rule Wonderland alone. Your interference will not be tolerated. This realm is for grown-ups. Raw, well-ordered, ruthless, careening on the jagged edge of reality. Self-pity dreamers afe not wanted here. They cannont survive here."<p>

Ecila fell onto her knees, her face facing the floor.

"You fear the truth. You lived in the shadows. Your pathetic attempts to reclaim your sanity have failed."

Ecila quivered then she covered her face and started crying.

"Retreat to the sterile safety of your self-delusions, or risk the consequences. If you destroy me, you destroy yourself! Leave now, and some hollow part of you may survive. Stay... And I will break you down! You will lose yourself forever!" The monster queen yelled then she sank down the hole.

"How dare she make Ecila cry!" Zim said as he went after the queen, but Dib pulled him back.  
>"Her name isn't Ecila. Her real name is Alice. This place... Is called Wonderland."<p>

"Heh? You mean like the story book?" Zim asked as he and Dib looked at Alice who was still crying. Bumpkin tried to comfort her but she still kept crying.

"Bumpkin... You knew all this time didn't you?" Dib asked then Bumpkin looked at him and Zim.  
>"Would you have believed me if you knew my master's name? If you knew what this place was called? If you knew what happen five years ago?"<p>

"I would've believed you from the moment I met you! You were walking around and talking as if you were alive! If you told us, we would've believed you Bumpkin!" Dib said then the rabbit looked down. He then looked at the two boys with a serious look.  
>"Very well. Five years ago, Alice was happy having friends in Wonderland. I too was happy, until the fire... She then blames herself that it was her fault, that it should've been her instead of her mother, father, and her sister."<p>

"So how did she get the name Ecila?" Zim asked.

"They put Alice into the nut house where they did horrible experiments to her. They shaved her hair, drilled her head, and let leeches suck her blood until it was nearly gone!"

"And how do you know this?" Dib asked.

"He escaped one of the doctors and watched it with his own eyes." Zim said then he covered his mouth. Bumpkin looked at the Irken invader then smiled.  
>"You've seen it with your own eyes haven't you? When you tried to help my master. You took a peek into her past and now you can't get them out of your mind."<p>

Zim turned his head then started quivering with fear.

"What Zim said is true, Dib. I escaped one of the doctors and saw with my own eyes. After that, one of the psychiatrist started testing out my master's memory. She then started to forget that is... Until she went beserk on him. She went crazy and let her instincts told her to defend herself. She killed the psychiatrist with no one to witness it."

"Except you?" Dib asked then Bumpkin nodded.  
>"I then slowly started to rebuild her memory, little by little. All file evidence of the name 'Alice' were burned. The name Ecila was her name but spelled backwards. She then had to move to where you all lived after five years."<p>

"So all this time... These psychiatrist were trying to get rid of Alice's memories... But the main question to it was who started the fire in the first place?" Dib asked then Bumpkin hopped side to side until the ground suddenly shook.

"The queen... We have to destroy her..." Alice said, standing up. Dib and Zim both look at her and nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28: The Battle is Just the Beginning_**

_The four jumped into the hole then they fell and landed on the ground. Everyone was dark but Bumpkin flashed his watch to find that they were both standing in front of the queen that was now a monster._

"Oh my god! What happen to her?"

"This is what's left of her..." Bumpkin said then Alice held her hands out. Bumpkin jumped in the air and suddenly transformed into a cannon gun.

"Whoa! Since when can Bumpkin do that?" Zim asked then Alice smiled.  
>"He can transform into anything I want as long as I command him." She said then when the monster roared Alice and the two boys jumped onto another piece of the ground. They turned to find a huge hole in the chest.<p>

"Aim for the heart!" Alice yelled then she fired a bomb towards the hole and it knocked the beast down a bit. Zim fired lasers at the heart. No sooner or later the monster suddenly fell down into the depths. Dib held the vorpal sword then he threw it at the heart and it went through the heart and landed onto another ground. The queen monster fell into the ground then everything started to shake. Zim whistled, calling the bandersnatch. Dib grabbed the vorpal sword and got on the bandersnatch. When the castle fell to it's ruins Alice sighed as she held Bumpkin close.

"What now...?" Zim asked, petting the bandersnatch's head.

"We must find out who is causing this train."

"And why it's after Alice." Dib said as he looked at Bumpkin.

* * *

><p><em>As the four of them were riding on the bandersnatch, they finally stopped at what looked like a factory.<em>

"This the place, Bumpkin?" Zim asked, telling the bandersnatch to stop. When Zim got off the beast, it suddenly licked Zim from behind him, removing his wig off.

"Awwww, he likes you." Alice said then Zim grabbed his wig and placing it back on his head. While Zim was telling the bandersnatch to stay here, Alice walked towards Dib and stood beside him.

"Who could've done this to you Alice...?"

"I'm not so sure... To be honest I wasn't so sure of myself when I came to your country... I was lost and confused and I thought Bumpkin could help me out... But you know... With you and Zim here, I feel much safer then when I was with Bumpkin."

"Are you saying you do not need me, master?" Bumpkin asked, his ears perking down.

"Oh? Is someone jealous?" Dib asked, poking the rabbit's cheek. Bumpkin almost bit Dib's finger then Dib blinked.

"No Bumpkin. I still need you. What I mean is that with Zim and Dib and you here beside me makes me feel stronger." Alice said then Dib blinked.  
><em>Hold on... Is that a way of saying that... She likes us?<em> Dib thought then his cheeks felt warm.

"I know what you're thinking, Dib-stink~" Zim whispered behind his ear then Dib gasped. Alice was gone and she was by the bandersnatch. Zim looked at the human girl then turned back to Dib.  
>"You like her."<p>

"What? No I don't." Dib said, his voice almost squeaked.

"You're lying. Your voice squeaked. Tell you what; I'll tell you how I feel about Alice. I too like her." Zim confessed then Dib turned his head to face the Irken invader.

"That's right, Dib-stink. Alice is the only human Zim likes. When I take over Wonderland, I shall make her my queen."

"You've gone mad if you think you could take over this damage world!" Dib said then Zim turned to glare at the human.  
>"Alice is the only human being who has touched my... 'human heart'." Zim lied then Dib tapped his foot.<br>"She already knows you're an alien. I showed her proof. For any of the matter, she doesn't really care. To be honest she finds you more interesting than me."

Zim blinked then turned to hide his blushing face.

"Hey... Are we going or not?" Alice asked as she was on top of Timestop White Rabbit. Zim and Dib looked at her then got on the giant white rabbit.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29: The Doll House_**

_As the three were riding Bumpkin they finally arrived inside the area. The two boys got off then Dib held out his hand to Alice. She took it then Dib helped her land on the ground. Suddenly Bumpkin return to his normal doll size._

"That's my work out for today."

"We still need you Bumpkin..." Alice said then Zim placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Not to worry Alice. You have your brave friends to help you out until you rabbit recovers."<p>

"Really? Oh thank you that means so much to me and Bumpkin." Alice said then she hugged Zim, squishing Bumpkin.  
>"Can't breathe..." He gasped then Alice gasped.<br>"Sorry! I'm sorry!" She said then she looked straight ahead. Suddenly there was something crawling towards them. Dib and Zim screamed at what they saw.

"IT'S THE HUMAN CHILD THAT RETURNED FROM DEATH!" Zim screamed then he grabbed Bumpkin's watch but Alice slowly walked towards the crawling human child.

"Help, Alice! We need your help! Don't desert us... Don't ignore us..."

Alice kneeled down and looked at the child.  
>"Why do you suffer? The queen is gone. We made sure of it."<p>

"Our enemies come and go... But now a new evil rains... And this is more terrifying than when the queen ruled Wonderland..." The child said then he fell and his eyes were closed. Alice stood up then looked straight ahead.

"Is it dead?" Dib asked then Alice nodded.  
>"Yes... Quickly now. We must hurry..."<p>

* * *

><p>As they walked through courses, they finally reached a damaged hospital. The doors suddenly opened and a bunch of damaged kids came out. Zim covered his mouth and nearly threw up just at sight. Dib covered his eyes and turned around. Alice didn't care at the sight of them and walked towards them.<p>

"The unstable... of... More than merely mad... They are have other parts... The Dollmaker will deprive them of what remains of their derange souls. They need care."

"I know their pain... I would assist..." Alice said with a worried tone.

"You're not mad enough to be rejected. You're like them... Of them, in a way... But not them. I should say not 'us', for I'm them, but you are on your way. The way is clearly marked.

"I believe I know that way... And we'd rather not travel that further..."

"It's here, you dimwits: Get inside!" The girl child said then all the other children ran inside. Suddenly Zim and Dib heard something being crushed. They saw a huge broken baby doll headed towards them. She held a knife then it let out an eerie cry.

"Anyone felt like their heart just dropped from their chest to their butts...?" Dib asked then Alice, Zim, and Bumpkin raised their hands up. The baby doll charged towards Alice but Zim pushed her to the side and fired a huge laser blast in the shape of a square. The baby doll fell on her back then got back up. She swung her hand that held the knife straight at Zim but Dib blocked it with the vorpal sword and they were both sent flying into some of the broken parts that looked like they were thrown out.

"Zim! Dib!" Alice called then Bumpkin gasped.  
>"Master!" He yelled then Alice gasped when the baby doll swung her arm that held the knife. Alice suddenly dodged just enough to get a scratch on her cheek then she tumbled over onto the ground. The two boys groaned as they stood up.<p>

"Augh... My squeedily spooch..." Zim groaned then he heard Dib gasped.  
>"Alice!" He yelled then he spotted the girl on the ground and the baby doll coming towards her body. Dib and Zim jumped and stood in front of the giant baby.<p>

"Get Alice away from here! Bumpkin, change into the huge giant self of yours!"

"Right!" Bumpkin said then he jumped into the air and then came back down as his Timestop White Rabbit form. Dib got on him then glared at the giant baby doll.  
>"Charge!" He yelled. While the two were fighting, Zim carried Alice further away so that the doll couldn't see her. He gasped when he saw a long slice on her cheek. Blood was dripping out of the cut then Zim gently ran his finger to wipe it away. Suddenly Alice woke up and looked at the alien.<br>"Zim...? Where's...? Where's Dib and Bumpkin?"

"Still fighting that giant doll thing... Hold still..." Zim said as he teared a piece of his clothing to place on Alice's cheek. Alice slowly moved her head back then noticed the blood on Zim's hand.  
>"Blood...? But where...?"<p>

She suddenly felt some of her blood dripping onto her hand. She looked at it then softly touched her cheek. Her eye pupils grew small when the blood was coming from her. She started quivering then she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly her whole body changed. It went from a nice beautiful color to a black, white, and blood red on her arms, her dress, and her eyes. Dib and Bumpkin came to a sudden stop when they heard Alice scream. When they saw her in a different color and form they gasped.

"I didn't touch her!" Zim yelled then Alice turned and Bumpkin started quivering.

"Bumpkin...? What's wrong? Bumpkin!"

Suddenly the rabbit return to his normal self and was still quivering.  
>"She has gone hysteria..." He gasped when he saw his master in that form.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30: Alice Goes Hysteria!_**

_Both Zim and Dib looked at Alice then at the white rabbit doll._

_Hysteria...? _Dib thought then Alice looked at the giant baby doll. She held out her hands and a sword suddenly appeared.

"Both of you get back! Once my master goes into this phase, there's no stopping her!" Bumpkin yelled then Dib and Zim went further away from the battle. Alice ran straight towards the baby then cut off her both arms. The baby doll cried an eerie loud screech then Alice turned and grinned. She then ran towards her and the cut the doll's head off with a clean cut.

"Whoa..." Zim and Dib said then Alice turned her head to see the two of them. She took a deep breath then let out an eerie scream.

"That's not a good sign..."

"Master stop! Stop this! These two are your friends!" Bumpkin said, trying to help his master but Alice swung her dull side of her sword and it knocked the rabbit doll to a wall.

"Bumpkin!" Zim and Dib yelled then they both turned to see Alice smiling at them. She held her sword up then Dib grabbed the vorpal sword and used it to block Alice's attack.

"Zim! We need to get her to come to!"

"Right!" Zim said then he grabbed Alice's arms from behind. Dib struggled to knock Alice's sword but she kept pushing it down, trying to cut Dib.

"Snap out of it, Alice! This isn't like you! The Alice we knew would never do something this cruel as to killing someone who is her... Friend..."

Alice made a frustrated noise then pushed Dib down. Dib struggled and fight to knock the sword out of her hand.

"Stop it, Alice! You're going to kill Dib! Though, I don't mind him dead, it would give me an oppertunity to take over the world but still you can't kill him! He's your friend!"

"Stop it... Alice...! I'm going to get killed... Please...! ECILA!" Dib screamed out Alice's backwards name then Alice gasped. Her sword suddenly fell then Dib fell as well. The two boys looked at Alice as she suddenly got back her colors. She looked at Dib then at Bumpkin. Zim released her arms then she fell onto the ground on her knees.  
>"What have I...? What have I done...?" she whispered then she looked at her quivering hands. Tears welled up in her eyes then she wailed and started crying. Dib and Bumpkin stood up and walked towards the crying girl.<p>

"Bumpkin... I'm so sorry..." Alice cried then Bumpkin closed his eyes and lightly touched her leg.

"Dib... I'm so sorry..." Alice cried then Dib kneeled on his knees and lightly stroked her head.

"Zim... I'm so sorry..." Alice cried then the Irken alien hugged the girl from behind.

"All is forgiven." They all said as they comforted the crying girl.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31: The Dollmaker_**

_When Alice came to from her Hysteria form, Zim was carrying her while Dib held Bumpkin as the white rabbit doll explained to the two boys that Alice's Hysteria came from all the anger and fear that stores within her body and that she has done this before._

"What do you mean before?" Dib asked then Bumpkin sighed.  
>"Do you boys remember when Alice killed a psychiatrist? It was her Hysteria taking over her mind and her actions that made her kill. When she came to she then vowed to never ever use that form again..."<p>

"How is it even triggered?" Zim asked, as he looked at Alice he was carrying.

"The site of her own blood and if there is a lot, that is how she triggers it..."

"Have you seen Alice kill people before your very eyes?" Dib asked then Bumpkin nodded.

"What about you Zim? Have you seen the victims in Alice's eyes?"

The Irken shook his head.  
>"It's just a blur to me..." He said then the two boys suddenly entered a very dark room. There, inside the room was a huge man that looked just like Dr. Charles. Alice opened her eyes then when she saw the man, she gasped.<br>"Am I the only selfish yet oblivious one who hasn't noticed? The one who was trying to cure me has been the mind of killing my family! You pulled the strings of your puppets and tried to make me forget!" She hissed.

"You were almost there... Almost free from what you fear... You could've been cured. You could've forgotten."

"And abandon the memory of my family, you savage monster!" Alice yelled.

"They are dead. And so should you."

"You monster! Murder!" Zim and Dib screamed.

"Your puppets have damaged and abused the lives of innocent children!" Alice yelled.

"I provide a service. In the great and awful metropolis, appetites of all sorts must be gratified."

"What do you know about this train?" Dib asked standing next to Alice.

"The train is you and your friend's invention. Your defense. I merely set its schedule to go straight to what you boys both desire; which is Alice."

"Me?" Alice asked then Dib and Zim look at each other as the Dollmaker was carrying the damage children, unscrewing their heads and putting on a doll head on their bodies.  
>"The train is coming with its shiny cars. With comfy seats and wheels of stars. So hush my little ones, have no fear. The man in the moon is the engineer."<p>

"We will stop that train if it's the last thing we do!" Zim said as he stood on the empty side of Alice then Dib nodded glaring at the Dollmaker.  
>"As you wish." The Dollmaker said, grabbing the four then trapping them in a hollow doll suits.<p>

"You're lost. And where your body is, your mind will follow. Perhaps, it's already there." The Dollmaker said as he dropped Alice, Zim, Dib, and Bumpkin down a hole.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 32: The Bloody Train_**

****_As the four fell down the hole, they suddenly broke out of their hollow suits and landed on the train. The two boys gasped then Alice and Bumpkin started walking down._

"The train seems so huge compare to how far away it goes..." Dib said as he and Zim followed Alice and Bumpkin. Suddenly they saw the Mad Hatter, Ray Coming who was sitting in a seat.

"Ray, we must stop this train and the evil force that drives it." Alice said.

"Everything's a nail, isn't it, you Hammerheads? First it was the boys' search for you, then freighted with fear and fragamented memories. Now it's the train! Never time for tea. While your brains on holiday, we're ruined! Now we're all mad here and that's a good excuse for going to hell in a teapot, but not for forgeting what your senses saw. Forgetting is just forgetting, except it's not. Then they call it something else. I'd like to forget what you did. I tried, but I can't..." Ray said then Alice and Bumpkin looked at one another. Zim and Dib pushed the door to the next station car and saw Altruism flapping his huge butterfly wings as he floated above a seat.  
>"Come to receive your punishment, then?" He asked. Zim and Dib shield their eyes from the bright and exotic colors of his wings.<p>

"I know we are guilty of something we did, but punishment never suites the victums of the crime..." Dib said.

"Abuse is a crime the strong visit on the weak. And you're right, Abusers are insufficiently punished for the damage they do. Those who witness abuse without seeking retribution for the harmed, pay a penalty. Your own pain mitigates your failure to act earlier, but you may not have paid enough for witnessing the pain of others!" Altruism said then Alice looked at the two boys. As they went to the next station wagon, they saw the Queen of Hearts. Alice walked up to her with a worry look.  
>"My Edith! What is this train's destination?"<p>

"Madness and destruction. You shouldn't ask questions you know the answer to, it's not polite. And that noise wasn't Lizzie talking in her sleep."

"Oh no...! Poor Edith!" Alice whimpered.

"And there are no centors in London... Make your survival mean something, or we are all doomed!" The Queen of Hearts said.

As the four headed straight towards the main engine of the train everything shook and suddenly they heard the Dollmaker laughing. He knocked down everything then stared at the four.  
>"HIDE IN YOUR SHAM!" He yelled then Zim hissed then Dib pulled out the vorpal sword.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33: The Final Battle_**

_As Zim and Dib were getting ready to fight, one of the Dollmaker's hand landed on the ground and started moving._

"That is wrong in so many ways!" Dib said then Alice got on Timestop White Rabbit and grabbed Dib.

"The past must be paid for."

"Shut up!" Zim yelled as he stabbed the hand that was moving around. It shook Zim off then Alice tried to catch him.  
>"Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine... We're more worried about you." Zim said then Bumpkin stomped on the hand and he yelled.

"Augh! Insignificant ant!" He yelled then the hand came towards Zim and Alice. Zim pushed Alice away then his pak grew spider legs and it rapidly started stabbing the hand. The hand drew back to the Dollmaker but he laughed.  
>"Make believe avenger!" He said then two of his hands started coming after Alice.<p>

"Alice!" Dib yelled then he threw the vorpal sword at the hand that was coming right at Alice. Zim jumped on the other hand and stabbed all four of his spider legs. The hand shook him off then he landed on Bumpkin.

"You know... This is whole lot easier if we just aim for that stupid murder!"

"Wish granted." Dib said as he pointed at Alice, who was using the vorpal sword to slice the Dollmaker's tongue.

"Am I the only one who can't use that sword?" Zim said then Bumpkin charged after Alice. He picked her up and tossed her into the air making her land on his back. The hands were about to get Alice if Bumpkin didn't grab her.

"Let's finish this! You two take the hands! The Dollmaker is mine!" Alice said then Bumpkin suddenly transformed into a cannon. Zim and Dib jumped, landing on the hands then they both stabbed it. Alice then fired the cannon at the Dollmaker then he yelled and scream, falling into the depths. Bumpkin returned to his normal form then he and Alice passed out.

"Alice! Bumpkin!" Zim and Dib said as they ran towards the two. Dib held Alice up and Zim was carrying Bumpkin. Alice slightly opened her eyes, her vision still a blur.  
>"Is it... Over...?"<p>

"Yeah." Dib answered.  
>"We won."<p>

"Thank goodnes..." Alice said then she closed her eyes. Dib picked her up bridal style then the two boys started walking back.

"Now what?" Zim asked, carrying Bumpkin.

"Well the train has been stopped. And I'm pretty sure it will be destroyed."

"Restoring Wonderland?" Zim asked looking at Dib who kept looking straight ahead.

"I'm pretty sure." He answered as he looked at Alice.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34: Returning Home_**

_When Alice and Bumpkin woke up, they were at the Queen Malissa's castle. They both looked around for Zim and Dib then the white queen guided them to a room where Zim and Dib were resting._

"They were such brave boys." Malissa said then Alice smiled, looking at the two sleepy boys.

"You should reward them with a kiss." Queen Malissa said with a wink then Alice blushed.

"Kidding. I'm just yanking your little sleeves. Yank." The queen said, tugging Alice's arm sleeve. By the time the two boys got up Alice and Bumpkin were standing next to the queen.

"The new champions for saving Wonderland."

"Now what is our reward?" Zim asked then Dib whipped his head to stare at the Irken invader.

"Do I get to rule this place?"

"Now... My child, if you try to take over Wonderland, you would be destroying Alice's happiness. And you wouldn't want to do that now... Would you?" Queen Malissa asked then Zim's jaw dropped.  
>"CURSE YOU WONDERLAND!" He screamed then Dib shook his head.<p>

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't want to let him down so harsh. It's not in my nature." Queen Malissa said then Dib nodded.

"But I will reward you both for your bravery and your courage for stopping the Bloody Train and saving Wonderland."

"And the reward?" Zim asked.

"A kiss. From our previous champion who saved Wonderland."

"No thank you." Dib and Zim said as they walked past Queen Malissa and Alice.

"Oh, but did I mention that the previous champion was Alice?" The white queen said then the two boys froze.

"Oh well. Guess your reward will be sending the four of you back home." The queen said then the two boys rushed to catch up to the queen.  
>"WAIT! WE'LL TAKE THAT KISS!"<p>

"I'm afraid it's a little too late." The white queen said then she stuffed a potion on the two boys' lips, making them swallow whatever it was that was in the bottle. Alice and Bumpkin did the same as well then everything became blurry for the four of them then faded to black.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Chapter 35: The Crime and Punishment is the Price Two Must Visit_**

_When Zim and Dib woke up, they both looked at Alice and Bumpkin. Bumpkin woke up and looked at his master with worried eyes._

"I know that look, Bumpkin... What are you thinking?" Dib asked then the white rabbit doll turned to the two boys.  
>"You all know who did this... The one who caused this destruction to Wonderland..."<p>

"Yeah. That guy, Dr. Charles." Dib said then Bumpkin nodded.

"We could arrest him, but we need proof. If we suddenly start accusing him for trying to erase Alice's memories we could get arrested as well."

"Not to mention the other psychiatrists that erased childrens' memories and sell them to other people so that they could abuse them." Zim said, rubbing his temples from the headaches he gets from seeing Alice's memory.

"So what do you think we should do, Bumpkin?" Dib asked then the white rabbit doll started pacing for a moment then he looked at the his watch. It was almost half an hour before midnight.

"We could turn the tables on him and make him think he was delusional."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Zim asked then he and Dib had an idea. They both looked at each other for a moment then grinned evilly.

"For once, I'm joing the evil side."

"Welcome." Zim said with a grin on his face. Bumpkin smiled at the two boys cooperating to get revenge. At Dr. Charles office, the psychiatrist was about to leave when the lights suddenly went out.

_That's odd... I hope security knows I'm still in here before they lock the doors._

* * *

><p><em>In the security room, the securities were knocked out and Zim disable the security cameras and erased all recording data.<em>

"Time to put an end to this." He said with a grin then he turned the mic on.

* * *

><p>Dr. Charles heard the feedback of the mic then he heard Zim laughing.<br>"You oozing sore of depravity! Children wearing their names around their necks as if they were breeding life stock!" Zim said then Dr. Charles blinked.

"We know what you and your 'puppets' have been doing, Charles..." Dib said into the mic.

"Dib? Dib Membrane is that your voice I hear? Well, those children are the decleration of their pedigree. Your sweet little girlfriend could use one too. They are proud to display their providates."

He laughed then Zim glared at Dib then he nodded and pressed the mic button.  
>"You brute! They can't remember who they are or where they're from!"<p>

"How many minds have you twisted into forgetfulness?" Zim hissed when he took the mic away from Dib.

"Not enough. Still, from what I heard from your father is that you're almost as an insane wreck as your friend. My work is done." Dr. Charles said then the two boys looked at Bumpkin.

"You have used her and abused her! But you failed to destroy her!" Dib yelled.

"No? The damage is done. The old Ecila and her happy place, her Wonderland, have been demolished. She can't even recognized what's happened. And her past to change it all moved against me. I made certain of it." Dr. Charles said then Dib gripped his fist.

"You corrupted her memories, but you failed to make her forget!" Zim yelled.

"I could've made her a tasty dish to those waiting for such a raving beauty delusional like her with no memory of the past or no sense of the future, but she wouldn't forget. She insisted on holding onto her fantasies. She is mad like her sister."

"Don't you speak of her sister! You didn't know her!" Dib yelled.

"Her sister was a tease. Pretended to dispise me. She got what she wanted in the end." Dr. Charles said then Bumpkin growled.  
>"He raped and killed Edith...! He locked her room and burned the house!" The white rabbit doll said then Zim and Dib gasped before they turned the mic on.<p>

"We'll see you charged. In prison, some half-wit bruiser will make you his sweetheart... and then you'll hang!"

"Indeed... Two hysterical boys, former lunatic roaring accuses against a intelligent psychiatrist appearing to be a respectable man of society. My God, Dib Membrane who is going to believe you? I scarecly believe it myself..."

"You monsterous creature! Such crime, will be punished!" Zim yelled.

"By whom? By what? You idiotic boys! Her madness is what will be punished." Dr. Charles said then Zim and Dib nodded. They left the mic on and there was nothing but a feedback.

"Hmph. Crazy boys trying to play tricks and pranks."

Suddenly Dr. Charles turned to see Bumpkin on his desk. Bumpkin was still and lifeless, like how he was before.

_How did this rabbit get in here...? I'll give it to Ecila when she visits me._

_"Don't touch me...!" _Bumpkin's voice hissed then the psychiatrist paused for a moment. He looked around and saw no one then when he turned, Bumpkin was alive. He gasped then fell as the white rabbit walked towards him.

"Look what you did Dr. Charles... You destroyed my master's happiness... You killed her family..."

"Murder!" Zim and Dib yelled as they stood behind Dr. Charles. In the psychiatrist point of view, the two boys glared at him. They both had one of Alice's emerald green eyes. Zim dragged his hand across the wall, making scratch marks in it as he grinned evilly at the man. Dib smiled, his glasses shining when there is no light.

"Murder... Murder... You must be punished..."

"No! Stay away! Stay away!" Dr. Charles screamed then Bumpkin tripped him from behind then the man fell, breaking the window and falling to his death. Bumpkin looked down at the man that died then sighed.  
>"Serves him right!" The white rabbit said.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36: The End?_**

_It was the start of a new day back from the adventures in Wonderland, and Dib and Zim were at the park looking for Alice and Bumpkin._

"Found her, yet?" Dib asked, popping his head out of the bush to look for Zim. Zim popped his head on out of the bushes. "Yes, I did find her. And now she and I are just hiding under these bushes trying to make out while you continue your search."

"You know a simple no would be nice."

"Well, maybe next time don't ask every five minutes." Zim said then Dib pressed his hand over his mouth. "Look..." Dib said then he was pointing at two bunny ears.

"Bumpkin. I know that's you."

Suddenly the rabbit made guinea pig noises.

"Rabbits don't make guinea pig noises." Zim said then Bumpkin popped his head out of the bushes. Alice then popped out as well, as she held her rabbit doll. The two boys walked towards her then Alice sighed.

"I wanted to say thank you both for saving my Wonderland."

"It's the least we could do." Dib said with a smile. Suddenly there was a taxi in front of the park. The two boys looked at Alice then she put Bumpkin down. "I'm leaving to go back to London..."

"What?" Zim and Dib both said then Alice nodded.

"Hopefully by the time we get there, Dr. Charles' 'puppets' would no longer twist the minds of innocent children into making them forget."

"Not to worry. I'll call my people and have them investigate and report the crimes they have done." Dib said then Bumpkin nodded. "Thank you."

He looked at Alice then smiled. "I'll be waiting in the cab to say your goodbyes." The white rabbit said then he walked and sat still next to a suit case. Alice turned her head to look at the two boys.

"You sure you and Bumpkin gonna be okay?"

"Hey, I had Bumpkin with me for five years. Of course he and I are gonna be okay." Alice answered with a smile then Dib looked down. Alice walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him into a tight embrace. "Thank you Dib... For being my friend and for always believeing in me." She said then she kissed Dib's cheek. Dib blushed then his heart raced. Alice turned to look at the Irken alien who had his arms crossed.

"I think I'm gonna miss you the most, Zim."

"Well, try not to miss me too much. Cuz the awsome and almighty Zim shall forget you once he is surrounded by other females."

Alice rolled her eyes then she kissed Zim on the cheek. The Irken blushed then turned his head and lightly kicked the dirt. When the two boys looked at Alice getting into the cab, she waved a final goodbye to her friends before the cab drove off.

"Do you think... We'll see her again?" Dib asked then Zim let out a sad sigh. "I'm sure we will... Someday." He answered.

In London, Alice held Bumpkin as they both headed through a tunnel. Suddenly when they came out of the tunnel, everything looked just like Wonderland, all nature but there was also buildings and statues.

"Ah, Alice... Can't go home, I see. Not that it matters... Only a very few find the way; and most of them don't recognize it when they do. Delusions, too, die hard. Only the savage regard the endurance of pain as the measure of worth. Forgetting pain is convenient. Remembering it, agonizing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering. And our Wonderland, though damaged, is safe in memory...for now." A voice said then Alice smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Five years have passed and Dib and Zim both grew up. Dib had a report from The Swollen Eyeball Network about the arrest of the psychiatrists who have been making children forget. Zim would often go to Alice's house that was abandoned and he would either clean the house or look around to see if there is anything special she would leave behind. Sometimes both boys would go in the house and just try to remember the years the two have spent their adventures with Alice.<em>

"Do you think she will come back?" Dib asked then Zim took off his cleaning gloves and sighed. "She will come back someday..." Zim said then the two boys spotted a shadow that was in the shape of a rabbit. They both gasped and turned their heads. It was Bumpkin and he smiled at the two boys and quickly started running. The two boys ran out of the house and watched as the rabbit slowly came to a stop in front of a girl. She was about 5 feet and 3 inches tall, long black hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a indigo dress and a ribbon around her neck. The two boys smiled and headed towards her.

"Alice!" They both said then the girl smiled.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello, Roselia Lucia here, ending the story "Under the Hole of Doom"! :')**_

_**I wanna thank everyone who reads this story. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I hope you will continue to review more of my chapters please... .' **_


	37. Bonus

**_AN:/ Roselia Lucia here! I started typing this story while I was listening to "Tik Tok"_**

**_Hope you enjoy it. ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Dib woke up with a head ache but it was a new day ever since Alice came back. He grabbed his glasses, his coat, and his backpack as he headed out the door. At Zim's house, Zim brushed his teeth and grabbed Gir as the two boys started running.<em>

In Wonderland, at the White Queen's castle, the queen's loyal servants were removing nail polish off of Alice's toes as she started putting her shoes on. She went through the closet to try on a whole bunch of dresses. Suddenly her phone rang, and Bumpkin answered it. Zim and Dib were both arguing which boy should speak to Alice, so Bumpkin threw the phone and it broke on the wall.

"Perfect!" Alice said as she wore a sapphire dress then she grabbed her iPod and started playing "Tik Tok". Zim and Dib both found the old tree then they both fell and landed in the White Queen's castle. They both saw Alice and Bumpkin who was running away from them.

"Alice!" The two boys called then they both glared at each other and growled. Zim whistled and the Bandersnatch appeared. He and Gir got on it then Zim blew a raspberry at the human boy before he dashed off to find Alice. Dib grinned then took out a device out of his backpack.  
>"Don't think I'm gonna give up on Alice so easily, Space Boy." Dib said then the device suddenly turned into a hover board. He got on it then it dashed and the human boy finally caught up to Zim.<p>

"Stupid boy! Give up now and I won't let the Bandersnatch eat you alive!"

"Never!" Dib said, as he tilt himself back to make the hover board go higher. No sooner or later, he finally spotted Alice riding Timestop White Rabbit as they were making their way to the frozen area where the Carpenter Victor lives.

"Alice!" Dib yelled then he leaned his body forward as the hover board aimed for Alice and Bumpkin, but Bumpkin jumped and turned back to his normal form. He tossed Dib the green plant ball that he and the rabbit ate then Alice and Bumpkin fell into the water. Dib caught the ball, ate it, then grabbed his board and dove into the water. The Bandersnatch stopped then Zim pat its head. Zim dove into the water along with Gir. The Irken alien saw Dib then followed him as they both stopped in front of Victor's bar. When they got into the bar, everyone was surrounding Alice.

"Ahem." Victor, the Carpenter said, then Zim and Dib looked at him.

"Do you boys have money to see the show?"

The two boys felt their pockets and it was empty.

"Heh, heh... Funny story about that is... OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?" Zim yelled then Victor turned his head, the two boys ran. When they got closer to the bar, the octopus was serving fishes beer. Alice scooted away from the drunk fishes, but they kept touching her legs and her arms.

"THAT'S IT!" Zim and Dib yelled as kicked and punched the drunk fishes away from Alice. Suddenly Victor grabbed the two boys and kicked him out of his bar.

"Great! Now Alice is gonna get sexually harassed by those drunk fishes." Dib said then Zim dusted himself off.  
>"Hey... Where's Gir?" Zim asked then he heard Gir yelling happily then the bar was suddenly destroyed. Suddenly the boys heard police sirens then they ran. As the two boys started fighting to get to Alice first, Zim threw something that suddenly shocked Dib's hover board, making him crash into the ground.<p>

"See ya, Dib!" Zim said then Gir giggled, waving back at Dib. Suddenly Alice landed in Queensland. Zim was about to grab her until Dib flew over him and kicked him off the Bandersnatch. They started fighting then Alice was watching them until she became worried.

"Both of you stop it!" She yelled then the two boys stopped. Alice put her hands on her hips, pouting her lips, making the two boys' hearts race.

"I like you guys, as friends only. Okay? _Friends_~!" Alice said, then the two boys' hearts shattered when they saw the girl sat on Timestop White Rabbit. She made a cute little giggle then smiled.  
>"But... If one of you could prove who's more romantic, I might have to choose one of you." She sang then took off. Zim and Dib held their hands out then sighed. They both glared at each other then got on their rides and raced Alice back home while fighting.<p>

"I'LL HAVE ALICE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Both boys said then Alice shook her head and giggled.

_**The**_** end**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have a question and you readers could review the answer to me or message me the answer. But what I wanna know is who is more romantic? Zim? Or Dib?**_


	38. Extra p1

_**AN:/ Hello again! Roselia Lucia here! I got a review saying that Zim and Alice should be together. So, here's to the fans of Zim and Alice!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Extra: Romance part 1<br>**_

_She was what the humans called "beautiful". Her dark black hair that would cover those mysterious, yet luscious emerald green eyes whenever she would tilt her chin down. Her voice that would always echo in my mind, would chime sweetly with that perfect smile and that cute little laugh she does whenever she sees me..._

"Alice?" I called her name then she turned to look at me. She held her precious rabbit doll, Bumpkin, close to her chest as if he would protect her from anything bad.

"Yes Zim?" She called my name sweetly that almost made my squeedily spooch jump.

"Uhhhhhh... I was wondering if you're not busy this Saturday...?"

_I stuttered. She could've know that I was nervous! Girls could smell it from a mile away._

Alice looked at her rabbit doll, as if he was alive, then she looked at me.  
>"I'm not busy this Saturday. Was there someplace you wanted to go?" She asked then my cheeks turned warm.<br>"Ummmm... We could hang out at my place. Or hang around the city...?"

"Like a date~?" She said the last word like a note in a song which made me choke on air. I managed to give her a small nod then she giggled and smiled at me.  
>"Sure. I'd love to go on a date with you Zim." She answered. When I turned around, my whole body just felt so bubbly.<p>

"Why do you look so happy?"

And thus, ending my happiness when he, Dib-brat, spoke.

"Is it really any of your business?" I asked then Dib shrugged his shoulders.  
>"You just suddenly seem so happy after your little chat with Alice." He said then I growled at him.<p>

"Oh, Dib!" Alice called as she walked past me and stopped in front of the human boy.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Bumpkin this Saturday. Would you please?" she begged as she handed Dib the rabbit. Dib looked at Bumpkin then smiled at Alice.  
>"Sure."<p>

_I always envied him... How he could have a normal casual talk with such a beauty like Alice. I envy that he doesn't stutter or show any signs of being nervous. It made me sick just the site of how he is perfect for her when there are possibly others who would want to cherish this fine maiden._

"What's the occasion this Saturday, Alice?" Dib asked then Alice looked down and blushed.  
>"I have a date."<p>

"Ah. Lucky for the guy. Who is it?" Dib asked then Alice shook her head.  
>"I won't tell you!" She merely let out a squeak then dashed off, forgetting her rabbit.<p>

"Dear me... Always leaving me behind." Bumpkin said then he and Dib both grinned at me.  
>"What?"<p>

"Nothing." They both said together then smirked at me. Saturday morning came by in the blink of an eye and I was getting ready for my date with Alice. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I combed my hair back.

"Where're you goin'?" Gir asked then I looked at him.  
>"I have a date today."<p>

"Ooooooooooooooh~! With who~?" He sang then my face felt warm.  
>"With Alice." I answered then Gir giggled. I ignore him making some childish noise as I headed out the door. I walked on the side walk towards Alice's house. When I walked towards the door, I rang the door bell and waited for a few seconds to see Alice answering the door. My squeedily spooch almost dropped when I saw how amazing she looked. She was wearing a lavender dress, a white ribbon tied around her neck, and she was carrying a violet purse that she lugged around her shoulder.<p>

"Wow... You look stunning."

"Really?" She asked, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. Even I find it cute how she would get embarrass over something so small like a comment. I held my hand out, the first step in "How to be a proper gentleman" video I stayed up all night watching.

"Are you ready?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes."

She took my hand then smiled.  
>"Thank you."<p> 


	39. Extra p2

_**AN:/ Hello again! Roselia Lucia here! Sorry for making part 1 on Zim and Alice. But here is part 2!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Extra: Romance part 2<br>**_

_Knowing how my directions to guiding us out of the city is low, I'm most certain that with Alice with me, she'll be able to easily guide us out of the enemy's territory._

"So what made you wanted to go to the city?" Alice asked then I gasped and looked at her.  
>"I just wanted to spend more time with you."<p>

_Did that sound alright? I read in "Princely Charming Charms", that being honest on your feelings would capture a girl's heart..._

"Well we spend more time at school, Zim. And I live close by to you." Alice said then she giggled.  
>"Still... It is nice to spend more time with you." She said then my face turned warm.<p>

_Even if it is just the two of us, my speedily spooch is making little sicky funny noises..._

"Hey, how about we go in there?"

She was pointing at a cafe then I blinked.  
>"Um, sure." I answered then she guided me into the fancy cafe. As we sat down, I started looking around. It seemed so normal, yet still fancy. I turned my head to see Alice looking at the menu then my face felt warm as I grabbed the menu and looked at it.<p>

_I can't figure out these foods...! And I don't wanna scare her if skin starts burning up..._

"Everything looks really good. Kinda reminds me back at home."

I looked at Alice then blinked.

_Now that I think about it... I don't know much about Alice, other than the fact that she's just a pretty, shy, and kind female human... To be honest, Dib knows more about Alice than I do which pisses me off!_

"Something wrong, Zim?" Alice asked then I gasped.  
>"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I said then Alice smiled. I smiled at her, my body feeling all warm.<p>

"Actually, to be honest, I been wanting to ask about your life in Europe. What was it like?" I asked while the waiter brought Alice a cup of some sort of red and white pudding.

"What... Did you ordered?" I asked then Alice looked at me when she scooped a spoon full of the pudding and licked it.  
>"A strawberry parfait." She answered then my whole body ached just looking at the red substance that almost resembled to blood. Just the color red made me remember the time when Alice went into Hysteria and almost nearly killed us. Suddenly I felt something cool creamy in my mouth. I snapped back into reality to see that Alice was feeding me some of her parfait. I tried not to swallow it but for some odd reason it didn't start burning my intensives.<p>

"Dib told me about how there are some foods that will burn you. After what he showed me, I figured you're not allergic to junk or sweet food."

_She's so kind... She took the time to actually study about what I can or can't eat. Normally, I would find that creepy, if it was Dib, but with Alice I actually find that really sweet._

When we left the cafe, Alice was looking around the city. I saw her hand, exposed to the cold air, and not held by the hand of a male. I slowly reached for her hand, struggling and shaking. When she turned her head, I quickly withdrew my hand and whistled. She tilted her head to the side a bit then giggled. Suddenly I felt her hand holding my hand. I felt like I just drifted off into sweet bliss when she and I were walking, holding hands. But that all shattered when someone tried to flirt with her.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. Whaddya say you ditch that dork and go out with a real man?"

"No thank you." Alice said, harshly.

_Dork? How dare he called the almighty Zim, a dork! He's the dork! _I thought then I gasped when the man suddenly grabbed Alice's arm.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Come on, what's the rush, babe?"

"Hey!" I shouted so that the dork notices that I was here.

"What? You want some of this?" He challenged then I scoffed.  
>"As if! The girl told you to let go. So beat it." I said then the man released Alice's hand, but with force since Alice hit her back against the wall. I would run to her but this dork probably wants to fight with me. He charged straight at me, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over then I stomped on his stomach and looked down at him.<br>"We could do this the easy way; or my way." I threaten him then when I got off his stomach he suddenly ran. I huffed then quickly ran to Alice's side.

"Are you hurt, Alice?" I asked then Alice shook her head.  
>"No, I'm fine..." She answered then when I tried to help her up, she fell down on her knees. I looked at her as she struggled to stand up, then something came over me. I suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her up into what the humans call a "bridal style". Alice gasped then blushed.<br>"You don't have to do this!" She squeaked then I chuckled.  
>"Just keep still. I'll take you back home."<p>

"But what about Bumpkin...?"

"He can walk home. He is at Dib's house after all. Or Dib could bring Bumpkin to your place tomorrow." I said then Alice rested her head on my chest. When we arrived at her house, I placed Alice on her steps then sighed.

"Ummm... Thank you, Zim." She said then I nodded. I was ready to head back to my house when I was suddenly being squeezed by the small human female.  
>"Thank you for taking me on that wonderful date." She said then when I turned around, she stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on my lips. She smiled then skipped to her house.<br>"Good night." She said then I stood there alone outside frozen. My whole body felt hot then I smiled.  
><em>YES!<em>


	40. Bonus part 1

_**AN:/ Hello again! Roselia Lucia here! Okay, I got a review saying that Dib would make a better romance guy. So... Here's to all the Dib and Alice fans.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Bane in My Chest part 1<strong>_

_I hate him... Oh, how I envy him... How could someone, like her, fall for a guy like him? It made me sick... Alice should be with someone better! Someone like me! I'm so much better than Zim! This pain in my chest...! How can I make it go away? How?_

"Dib?"

I opened my eyes and saw Alice looking at me with worried eyes.  
>"Are you okay?" She asked then I sighed, nodding.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine..."

She let out a sigh of relief.  
>"Thank goodness. I thought you were suffering from heat stroke. I was gonna go get Zim or the school nurse to help."<p>

"How is Zim gonna help me if I had heat stroke?" I asked then Alice looked down and fiddled with her fingers. Man I love it when she does that. It makes me wanna lock her up so that only I can have her and no one else can. Suddenly I heard guinea pig noises and my eye twitched.  
>"Bumpkin. I know you're there." I said then Zim came out from behind the tree while holding the white rabbit doll. I glared at the alien then turned my head and sighed. I opened one of my eyes to see Alice looking at me with that worried look.<p>

_Don't look at me like that... As if you really pity me... I'm not weak...! _I thought then I closed my eyes and rested my head on the grass.

_Alice was the very first person who actually believed in me. She was my first crush... Ever since she sat behind me. Ever since she was scared. Ever since she was kidnapped and taken to Wonderland. No, she was more than just a crush. She was something that made my heart ache._

"Dib!" Alice called then I turned my head. She stopped and panted then looked at me.  
>"Do you want to hang out today...?" She asked then I froze. My whole entire body felt like it has been shut down and suddenly my heart started racing.<p>

_Is she... Asking me out...?_

I slowly turned my head to see Alice looking at me. She was giving me the look that she was scared to be rejected by my answer.  
>"Sure. I'd love to go with you." I said then Alice smiled.<p>

_So tonight she and I will be going into town. Though I'm thinking either the movies or dinner. As I was brushing my hair I smiled in the mirror. I'm actually happy since this is the first time being with Alice alone. As I got to her house, she opened the door then my jaw almost dropped. She was wearing something other then a dress; She was wearing a rose tank top and a cute frilly skirt, a choker with a heart shaped locket, and her hair was tied up in a cute side ponytail._

"Wow..."

"Really? Thank you." Alice said then she blushed. She closed the door then smiled at me.

"What about Bumpkin?" I asked then Alice blinked.  
>"Oh he's with Zim."<p>

My eyes went wide then I blinked.  
>"Are you sure you should be leaving him with Zim?"<p>

"Yeah. I trust Zim not doing anything stupid to my rabbit. And besides, if he does, Bumpkin will just eat him."

Suddenly I heard screaming noises coming from Zim's house.

_Oh the irony..._ I thought then followed Alice.


	41. Bonus part 2

_**AN:/ Hello everyone! Roselia Lucia here! This is part two of the Alice and Dib romance story. While typing this story, I was listening to "The Way You Look Tonight" by Maroon 5. Enjoy. ^-^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Bane in My Chest part 2<strong>_

_I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me; Me and Alice going out on a date on a beautiful night. It was like a dream come true! But still... Something in my chest still stings me a bit... But what is it?_

"So where are we going?" Alice asked then I snapped back into reality. I looked at her as she smiled so cutely at me. I smiled then wrapped my arm around my shoulder. I bent my head down, my lips almost close to her ear.  
>"It's a surprise." I whispered then when I looked at Alice, her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. After an hour of walking, we finally arrived at a skyscrapper resturant. Alice held onto me tightly, due to her fear of heights, when she looked down from the glass window. When we sat down, I couldn't help but smile at Alice because she was just so adorable. She was so nervous she kept figetting and looking down every moment she tries to look up at me.<p>

"I feel like the way I'm dressed is so inappropriate..." She mumbled then I smiled.  
>"The way you're dressed is fine. You don't have to be nervous." I said then Alice looked at me.<p>

_God, just looking at her just makes me want to do crazy things... To be honest, it was hard for me to make reservations here, but thank goodness my dad's friends with the owner. When I looked at Alice, she was softly humming the smooth jazz songs that were playing._

"Do you like the song?" I asked then Alice blinked and softly blushed, embarassed she was caught. She softly nodded then I stood up. I walked over to the small stage and talked to one of the musicians. He nodded then I took the mic and turned to face everyone.  
>"Hi, everyone. I'm Dib Membrane, Professor Membrane's son. I wanna dedicate this song to a very sweet girl. She... Means a lot to me." I said then I heard everyone feeling awe at my confession.<p>

"This is for you, Alice." I said then I cued the band to play the song.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_  
><em>When the world is cold,<em>  
><em>I will feel a glow just thinking <strong>of<strong> you_  
><em>And the way you look tonight.<em>

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
><em>And your cheeks so soft,<em>  
><em>There is nothing for me but to <strong>love<strong> you,_  
><em>And the way you look tonight.<em>

_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
><em>Tearing my fears <strong>apart<strong>_  
><em>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,<em>  
><em>Touches my foolish heart.<em>

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_  
><em>Keep that breathless charm.<em>  
><em>Won't you please arrange it?<em>  
><em>'Cause I <strong>love<strong> you_  
><em>Just the way you look tonight.<em>

_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
><em>Tearing my fears apart<em>  
><em>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,<em>  
><em>Touches my foolish <strong>heart<strong>._

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_  
><em>Keep that breathless charm.<em>  
><em>Won't you please arrange it?<em>  
><strong><em>'Cause I love you<em>**  
><em>Just the way you look tonight.<em>  
><em>Just the way you look tonight.<em>  
><em>Darling<em>  
><em>Just the way you look tonight.<em>

Everyone in the crowd cheered then I bowed and walked back to the table to see a blushing Alice. I smiled at her then lightly brushed my lips on her cheek. When we finished eating, Alice and I were taking a stroll down the park. We both giggled and laughed then I picked her up by the waist and twirled her around. When I let her down, she gently rested her head on my arm.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to know... Why do you like Zim?" I asked then Alice looked at me then looked straight ahead.  
>"There's just something about him that makes me feel so nervous."<p>

_I nearly choked. I could she say that when he's trying to take over our world? How can you have feelings for him when he's nothing but a cold-hearted alien? How Alice?_

"I'm sorry." I heard Alice said then I gasped and looked at her. Her eyes were sad yet she had a gentle smile on her face.  
>"I like you too, Dib. But I don't want you to think I'm just toying with your emotions." She said then I almost burst into tears. I turned and grabbed Alice into a tight embrace.<p>

"Dib...?" She called my name in a slow surprised tone.

_As long as she likes me... As long as I'm somewhere in her heart, I will keep fighting. I will fight for her... I will even put my life on the line to see her alive... Now I understand this feeling in my chest. This pain that has been aching me all this time, wasn't because of Alice. No, it was because of Zim... He is the problem that stands between me and Alice... The bane in my chest..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you readers! Your reviews really made me so happy. I hope you will look forward to my new story "Ensuring Confusion"! <em>**


End file.
